The Complete Valkyrie Chronicles
by Julian Two Sheds Radbourne
Summary: Anglo-Force's sister series is set in the 24th century. It's based on the Star Trek universe with a few crossovers thrown in.
1. 1: Return to the 24th Century

**CHAPTER ONE**

The U.S.S. Valkyrie was in high orbit around the planet Earth, but not the Earth it's crew knew. The Valkyrie was still in the 20th century, and as they considered their options, they knew their time was running out.

A meeting of the Valkyrie's most senior officers was called. Seated at the head of the table was Captain James Watt, the commanding officer, a man well respected by his crew. His number one was Commander Arthur Pendragon, one of Starfleet's finest young officers, who, one day, was destined for a command of his own.

Lt. Commander James Winthorn was the third in command. Although still weakened by events beyond his control, his experience was valuable at this meeting.

The variety of different species was no more apparent than in the other officers. Although all of them humanoid, they were different from the inhabitants of Earth.

Lt. Tamar Amarus was chief security officer. A native of the ice planet of Traxxor, he possessed the ability to naturally generate heat.

Lt. Lom, an insectoid, was the chief engineer. He knew the Valkyrie inside out.

Trospheo, a telepath, was the ship's counsellor. Although green skinned, there was something compelling about her. She was proof that brains and beauty could mix.

Lt. Sutek was well respected by the scholars of his home planet of Vulcan. Their scientific community was unhappy to see him enrol in the Starfleet Academy.

Finally, Dr. Gourlak Singh, the chief medical officer. A Sikh from India, some alien cultures were amused by his choice of headwear, most notably, the patka.

Other officers present included Lt. Mark Tompkins, the helmsmen, and Ensign Archer Greenleaf, the first academy graduate from the planet known only as The Time. His Elvin fighting skills had helped away teams on many missions.

A non-crew member had also been invited to the meeting, Dr. Magus, the immortal wizard and leader of the group of young super-powered beings, the Warriors.

They discussed many ideas on how to return to their own time.

"Can't we slingshot around the sun? Admiral Kirk did it in that Klingon Bird of Prey!"

Sutek shook his head.

"Our power is decreasing. We no longer have sufficient to get us to warp nine. I fear, gentlemen, that unless we find a way of returning to our own time soon we are effectively 'dead in the water'."

"Do we have enough power to get to the Time?" asked Magus. "I believe that my brothers of the Istari may be able to regenerate enough power to return the Valkyrie to it's own time."

"In what manner?" asked Sutek.

"We will project the ship forwards by mystical means."

"I do not believe it will work. Logically it cannot."

"Magic, my dear Sutek, takes no account of logic. It replaces the laws of physics. You only have to believe in it. In a time when mankind was less sceptical than it is now even the humblest mage could accomplish great things. The Istari were old and wise when the universe was young. The only price I ask is that my close companions and I be allowed to accompany you."

"I say we give it a try." said Pendragon.

"Agreed." said Watt. "But what of your commitments on Earth Your mithril mine and the Warriors?"

"Won't you be a little out of your own time?" asked Singh.

Magus roared with laughter.

"I have visited many centuries and lived in more than you can count!"

"Perhaps I should introduce you to Jean-Luc Picard!" smiled Watt. "You both dislike Q!"

"Q is descended from the Aramaspi. A thoroughly worthless wretch!"

"Very well, Magus." said Watt. "We head for the Time of Legends."

It was a mere two day journey to the Time. Magus had beamed down to the Citadel of Istarix, in the far north of the planet. It's shimmering towers of ice stretched into the sky as far as the eye could see. With him were Archer, Tamar Amarus and Watt.

"You are privileged to set foot in the citadel." said Magus. "Usually only a mage is allowed to enter. It is here that we of the Istari decided the magical destiny of the universe."

They entered. As they walked down the corridors of Ice Watt noticed that it was not cold. Then he noticed that Magus was now clad in robes of black and scarlet.

They entered a great central chamber. Here the walls were not of ice but of stone. Great arches towered above them. The chamber was lined with all manner of beings. As Magus entered they drew away. At one end of the chamber was a dais, upon which stood five oaken thrones, inlaid with cavourite and mithril silver. Four were occupied by tall, stern looking men, with flowing white bears and eyes of piercing intensity. They, too, wore robes like Magus, but in white, grey, brown and green. Magus looked quite out of place, standing a good foot shorter than each of these figures.

"Greetings, my brothers. May Ilivater walk with you."

"And by your side!" replied the others in unison.

"Take your place, Magus!" boomed the figure in white.

Magus seated himself.

"I bring the people of the starship Valkyrie." said Magus. "They arrived as you know to aid us against the renegade Saruman. We must now help them return to their own time. I will return with them."

"What of your future self?" asked Gandalf, adjusting his white robe.

"As you know, Gandalf, we have only one self." interjected Ringulrun, the green. "We cannot effect the laws of the universe because they do not bind us!"

"Very well." nodded Gandalf.

Merlin, in the grey, turned to the Valkyrie crew.

"Return to your ship. In twelve hours you will find yourself back in your own time. Do not attempt any scan until this time has passed."

The last of the wizards, Radagast the brown, turned to Magus.

"Your companions will accompany you?"

Magus nodded. They returned to the ship. The hours ticked by slowly, unendurably. Then, exactly twelve hours later.

"Sutek, where are we?" asked Watt.

"In our own time, as promised, Captain."

"Excellent."

"Perhaps not. We are in the Alderaan system!"

"How far is the nearest star base, Mr. Tompkins?" Watt asked.

"The nearest star base is the Crow's Lake outpost." replied Tompkins. "At warp nine it would take us five weeks to get there, and it would take us through the Tattooine system."

"Make a full scan." ordered Watt. "Mr. Lom, I need full powers to the sensors."

"I can give you more from the impulzze enginezz." said Lom in engineering. "But only for a few minutezz."

"Make it so Lieutenant." said Watt.

"Beginning the scan now, sir." said Sutek.

A few minutes passed.

"Two large vessels approximately one-point-five light years away." said Sutek.

"On screen." said Pendragon.

The image appeared on the main viewer. Only one of the vessels could be seen. It looked as huge as the Valkyrie.

"Computer shows it to be an Imperial Star Destroyer." said Amarus. "Crew compliment, two thousand. Armaments, phasers, photo beams, speed capability, maximum warp nine."

"The same as us." said Pendragon. "Do they know we are here?"

"We have not been scanned." said Sutek.

"Who are the 'Imperials'?" asked Pendragon.

"The Imperial forces are ruled by a man known only as the Emperor." said Sutek. "He is rarely seen. They rule this and many adjoining systems, with an iron hand. They have been at war with a 'resistance' force for many years now. It is made up of an alliance of worlds. Five years ago, they approached the Federation, and asked them to act as 'peace-makers'. An emissary was sent, but his starship was destroyed by an Imperial Star Destroyer."

"I remember now." said Watt. "The Eagle!"

"Yes, sir." said Sutek. "Since then, the Federation has monitored the war from afar, and decided not to interfere unless provoked. From the last reports Starfleet Command received, the rebellion appeared to be gaining an edge."

Then, something happened. One of the Star Destroyers made the sudden jump to light speed. Within a few seconds, it was less than a thousand miles away from the Valkyrie.

Counsellor Trospheo suddenly sprang to her feet.

"Captain." she said. "I'm feeling a very strong presence on that ship, a strange, truly evil 'force'."

"We are being hailed, Captain." said Amarus.

"On screen." ordered Watt.

The image that appeared on the viewer was not a pleasant one. It was that of a humanoid, clad in a black metallic mask. Trospheo gasped.

"Vader." said Sutek. "The only information we have on him is that he is the Emperor's right hand man."

The figure on the screen spoke.

"Federation vessel, you are intruding in Imperial space. I give you one hour to leave."

Watt ordered communications cut.

"Do we have full power?"

"The enginezz are juzzt building to it."

Watt reopened communications.

"Lord Vader, our engines are temporarily disabled. We will soon be leaving your system."

Vader cut communications.

"I sense a presence aboard their ship." he mused. "Of a type I have never encountered before. Monitor their movements."

Aboard the Valkyrie.

"They are suspicious." said Trospheo. "He knows Magus is aboard, but they do not know what he is."

"We'll head for Mos Eisley." remarked Watt. "If we want to find out what Vader wants it will be there."

The journey to the Tattooine system would take them an hour. Because of this, Watt decided to pay a visit to the place known as 'Gresley', at the front of the Valkyrie's saucer section. 'Gresley' was the meeting place at the Valkyrie, a place where the crew and visitors of the ship could relax with a drink in their hand. It was the ideal place to relax and Roget your troubles. If 'Gresley' had existed in the twentieth century, it would have been known as a pub.

Watt entered to find an argument in progress.

"You mean you don't have malt whisky?" demanded Magus.

"Our replicator can produce any drink you want." said the barman.

"Whisky from your replicator tastes like badly watered mammoth's urine!"

"What's the problem?" asked Watt.

"This gentleman wants real whisky, Captain. He says…"

"I know what he says." replied Watt. "Magus, no one is distilling whisky now."

"I don't call that progress." snorted Magus.

He left the bar, followed by Watt. Opening up an oak cabinet he had brought from his castle, he produced a bottle.

"The only bottle of best scotch malt in this century!"

Wistfully, Magus cast a spell over the bottle.

"Now it will never empty! But it's not the same!"

Watt gazed around Magus' quarters. They were now oak panelled. Antique but comfortable furniture filled the rooms. A blazing log fire burned. Magus lit a pipe from it.

"That is a real fire." Watt cried.

"Of course." replied Magus. "Not everything in this century is an improvement."

Watt gazed around him. Magus' dogs and cats lay asleep before the fire. Teddy, a collie, awoke.

"Tea time yet?" he asked.

Watt could not believe it.

"That dog spoke!" he blurted.

"They all do!" smiled Magus. "They have been with me for over a thousand years now, you know!"

Then, a message got through to Watt.

"Pendragon to Watt. We've picked up a small vessel, of Imperial design."

"On my way."

A few minutes later Watt arrived on the bridge.

"It's a small one man vessel, Captain." said Tompkins. "Maximum warp nought-point seven, armed only with lasers, two thousand kilometres away. I'm also detecting no life signs."

"On viewer, Mr. Tompkins." ordered Watt.

The image appeared on the viewer.

"A tie fighter." said Watt. "How long has it been following us?"

"Unknown." said Tompkins. "But he probably thinks he is undetected."

Watt turned to Pendragon and smiled.

"Starfleet regulations insist we go to yellow alert."

Pendragon was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He may overtake us and attack!" smiled Watt. "He may wish to board us!"

Pendragon smiled.

"I see what you mean sire. Mr. Amarus, go to yellow alert."

"Aye, sir."

Watt then contacted the engine room.

"Mr. Lom." he said. "Have you been monitoring the tie fighter?"

"Aye, zzir." he said. "I'm zzuprizzed zzomething that small could travel zzo far from it's mother zzhip."

"Would it be possible to beam the fighter into one of our shuttle bays? Using the transporter?" Watt queried.

"A tie fighter izz zzlightly larger than one of our zzhuttle craft." Lom replied. "We would have to zzlow to impulzze power to get within range. I would alzzo have to divert power from the zzhieldzz."

"Then make it so, Lieutenant." said Watt. "As soon as you are ready, report to transporter room three, and beam the fighter to shuttle bay two."

"Aye zzir. Lom out."

Watt turned to Pendragon.

"I want you to go to shuttle bay two, number one." he said. "Mr. Amarus, take a full security team. Disable the fighter's weapons, then take the pilot to the brig for questioning."

Pendragon and Amarus left the bridge.

"Mr. Tompkins." said Watt. "Slow to impulse power. I just hope he catches the bait!"

The Valkyrie slowed so it could allow the tie fighter to catch up. Soon, it was under a thousand kilometres away.

"Fighter closing rapidly." said Tompkins.

"Transporter room three." said Watt. "Prepare to beam on my mark."

"Aye, zzir." said Lom.

Slowly, the fighter closed on the Valkyrie.

"Craft now three hundred kilometres away." said Tompkins.

"Transporter room three!" said Watt. "Now!"

Lom powered up the transporter beam. Within a matter of seconds the tie fighter vanished from the void of space, and a second later, it stood in the shuttle bay. A phaser blast to the fighter's exhaust port, and the fighter's power drained away.

"Open the hatch!" ordered Pendragon.

Two of the security guard opened the entrance hatch to the fighter. Commander Pendragon then climbed the fighter, and peered into the hatch. What he saw was not what he was expecting. He switched on his communicator.

"Pendragon to Watt. You'd better get down here sir. Something unexpected has turned up."

Moments later, Watt entered the shuttle bay.

"What's wrong, number one?" he asked.

Pendragon turned round. He had been obstructing Watt's view. He was greeted by a gold metallic humanoid-shaped being.

"Greetings. I am protocol droid R4. I do hope this is an Alliance vessel!"

Watt switched on his communicator.

"Watt to bridge. Cancel yellow alert."

Half an hour later, the droid was being examined in engineering.

"Remarkable." said Lom. "We've known that Imperial forzezz are lezz advanzzed than uzz in zzome areazz, zzuch as weaponry and tranzzportation beamzz, but I've never zzeen anything like thizz before!"

"If Dr. Soong were alive, he would be very interested in this." said Sutek.

The droid looked around, very bemused by what was happening.

"I do hope I'm not causing any concern, sir." he said. "But I do not see any need to have an armed guard present!"

Then, Watt and Commander Winthorn entered.

"A remarkable piece of technology, Captain." said Sutek. "Starfleet would be most interested in this droid."

Watt walked over to the droid.

"You claim to be a Rebel Alliance droid." said Watt. "But what were you doing on an Imperial tie fighter?"

"I was merely trying to escape, sir." R4 replied. "I was captured a few weeks ago from my craft, the Antilles. The thought I carried information about the whereabouts of the Rebel base, but I'm afraid they were mistaken."

"Mr. Sutek." said Watt. "Would it be possible to connect this droid to our computer?"

"It is possible." said Sutek. "But it may take some time."

"You have all the time you need." said Watt. "Make it so."

Sutek and Lom lifted R4 to his feet.

"Will you follow us?" said Sutek.

"Certainly." said R4. "But I do hope that this process does not hurt!"

The droid was taken to the bridge, where one of the science stations was activated. Sutek took out a small micro-chip sized device, and placed it on the droid's metallic head.

"Computer." said Sutek. "Access the memory banks of protocol droid R4."

"Working." said the computer.

R4's head began to twitch about.

"Oh my!" he said. "I've never felt anything like this before!"

Many images appeared on the screen.

"Remarkable." said Sutek. "If such information were to fall into the wrong hands…"

Several more minutes passed as the ship's computer continued to access the droid's memory.

"Exactly what izz your memory capazzity?" asked Lom.

"I was constructed several years ago, sir." R4 replied. "I am programmed in over two thousand languages, including Klingon, Romulan and many other obscure languages."

"Klingon, obzzcure?" remarked Lom.

"Certainly." said R4. "Imperial forces have only had a passing contact with the Klingon Empire!"

Then, Watt entered the bridge.

"Have you finished, gentlemen?" he asked.

"The droid's memory capacity is vast." Sutek replied. "His memory banks contain a vast amount of information."

"When you have studied the information, let me know and I'll call a staff briefing."

"Captain." called Tompkins. "We are approaching the planet Tattooine, and we have company."

Watt walked over to the ops station.

"An Imperial Star Destroyer, sir." said Greenleaf. "In a parking orbit above the planet."

Then, Sutek approached Watt.

"Captain, we have finished the transfer of information." he said. "As there is much information, I will need some help to study it. May I enlist the aid of Dr. Magus' companion, Teddy? I understand he is well versed in computer technology. He did design the computer in Craigmillar Castle."

"It's still hard to believe that a dog, even a border collie, can have an I.Q. of nearly two hundred." said Watt. "Go to Magus' quarters. It's probably best to ask him in person."

**CHAPTER TWO**

Several hours had passed. The Valkyrie had remained in orbit around Tattooine, staying just far enough out of range of the Imperial Star Destroyer.

Sutek and Teddy had spent much time studying the information gathered from R4's memory banks. When they were ready a staff briefing was called.

Commander Pendragon was one of the last ones to enter the conference room. When he did, he found that his seat had already been taken.

"What's this animal doing in my seat?" he said, after finding Teddy sitting in the chair normally reserved for himself.

"If I am to give a proper report." said Teddy. "I can hardly do so while sitting on the floor, can I?"

"Come and sit next to me, Teddy!" said Magus.

Teddy hopped out of the chair, and Pendragon took his place.

"Your report please, gentlemen." said Watt.

"The droid's memory banks contained many useless pieces of data." said Sutek. "Our language banks have now quadrupled in size."

"But there was one valuable piece of information." said Teddy. "The Emperor is seeking allies from other star systems. Attempts have been made to contact the Romulans and the Ferengi, but without any success. They had, however, made contact with those us in the twentieth century had heard of very recently, the Monstrons!"

"The Monstrons?" said Pendragon. "But they haven't bothered the Federation in years!"

"For fifteen years, seven months and fourteen days to be precise, Commander." said Sutek. "Not since the incident on Gamma-Delta Four."

"Ah yes." said Watt. "The strange plague that shook the colony. I was first officer on the Ark Royal. Only our science officer, Lt. Van Helsing, offered any explanation."

"A Monstron war vessel is due in this sector any time now." said Sutek. "A special meeting between Darth Vader and Monstron General Chaney is due to take place on Tattooine in thirty-six hours."

"There was one other thing." said Teddy. "R4 discovered plans for a giant space station, on which construction is about to begin. When completed, it will be known as the 'Death Star'."

"We must not allow this meeting to take place." said Winthorn. "The Imperial forces have almost total control over this star system. If they were to form an alliance with the Monstrons, they would give them star charts to every system we have explored!"

"I agree." said Pendragon. "An Imperial/Monstron alliance could spell disaster for the Federation. This meeting must be stopped!"

"That is the second thing we must worry about." said Watt. "We've got an Imperial ship coming one way, and a Monstron vessel the other. If we stay here, we'll be a sitting duck!"

"I may be able to help you." said Magus. "I've studied your library, and learnt of the Klingon and Romulan cloaking device."

"Zzuch a thing would not work on the Valkyrie even if we had one." said Lom.

"I know a spell that can turn the entire city of London invisible." said Magus. "Although it only lasts a few hours, it may give us the time we need."

"Would you be able to obtain more power from the ship's engines?" asked Teddy.

"It is possible, old friend." said Magus. "How long until those ships get here?"

"Thirty hours." said Sutek.

"With your permission, Captain." said Magus. "I would like to consult with Mr. Lom. I may be able to cloak your ship for you, while you try to stop this meeting."

Watt thought for a moment.

"Do it." he said. "Mr. Sutek, we need the name of the Rebel Alliance commander on Tattooine."

"R4 did not carry that name." said Sutek. "But we do know that he can be found in the Mos Eisley spaceport."

"Get all the information you can on him." said Watt. "Mr. Amarus, try and keep a track on those two vessels. I want to know when they enter the system. Magus, Lom, you know what to do."

Lom led Magus into the engineering section.

"What izz it you will need?" he asked.

"All I will need is to access one of your power couplings." said Magus.

"How will you cloak uzz?"

"It's quite simple. I will convert the energy from your power coupling into mystical energy."

At that moment, Sutek entered.

"Logic dictates that your plan will fail." he said.

"Magic is not logical, Sutek." smiled Magus.

He entered the protection lock of one of the coupling chambers. Soon, he stood before the coupling itself. With a snap of his fingers he produced a chair and seated himself. Then, he removing the coupling from it's housing and held it in his right hand. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Then he returned the coupling to it's housing and left the chamber.

"I assume that is it." said Sutek.

Magus nodded.

"I have not activated the spell as yet. I have enabled Captain Watt to do that as and when he needs to, by merely saying the word 'cloak'! It will work on his voice alone. To deactivate he must reverse the cloak by saying 'koalc'."

"Extremely illogical." mused Sutek.

They returned to the bridge where Magus briefed Watt on the cloaking spell. They began to make plans to visit Mos Eisley incognito.

"The party will consist of myself, Sutek, Amarus and Magus, if he wishes to accompany us. Mr. Sutek, what news of the Rebel leader on Mos Eisley?"

"I have arranged a meeting with the Rebel representative. Of course, we will be unable to tell if he really is what he says he is unless Counsellor Trospheo accompanies us."

"There is no need." said Magus. "Mind reading is a relatively minor accomplishment for one of the Istari. I will go."

Mos Eisley came within transporter range. The four made their way into the main bar. It was filled with the dregs of the galaxy, bounty hunters, space pirates.

"I'm glad we took the precaution of disguising ourselves. I doubt if Federation officers would be welcome here." said Watt.

"I see Klingons and Ferengi are, though." mused Amarus.

Along one wall sat six Klingon warriors. Opposite sat a party of sixteen Ferengi.

They made their way to the bar, ordered drinks, and sat down. A few moments later a troop of Imperial Storm Troopers entered, and spoke to the barman. He directed them to the table occupied by Watt and his colleagues.

"Papers now." snapped their leader.

All four handed over papers, which seemed to be in order. As the troopers left one of the Klingons walked over.

"I am Salg of the Klingon Empire." he whispered. "It is unusual to see Federation officers on Tattooine."

"How do you know we are Federation?" hissed Amarus.

"Not here. Come with me."

They left the bar. Salg led them out of the city to some caverns.

"I am here acting as advisor to the Rebel Alliance, although the Imperial forces think I am here as a military ambassador for the Klingon Empire. We have long felt that this Galactic Empire may one day become a threat to us, even before our alliance with the Federation. I have been helping the Rebels. I am their commander!"

Watt looked at Magus.

"He speaks the truth." said Magus.

"Then you should know this, Salg." said Watt. "In twenty hours Darth Vader is meeting General Chaney of the Monstron Syndicate on this planet. A Monstron/Imperial alliance could be very dangerous for both the Klingons and the Federation."

"Then we must act." boomed Salg. "Where is your ship?"

"Cloaked." Watt replied.

"Impossible!" snorted Salg.

"Not when you have a wizard in your crew." laughed Watt.

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"Monstron vessel entering the sector." said Greenleaf.

"Call the Captain." said Pendragon. "I think he ought to be here for this!"

Watt was alerted and beamed back to the bridge.

"Be on alert, ready to beam Magus and the others back on my mark." he snapped.

Below on the planet, night was falling. Magus gazed out over the desert, down at the glittering lights of Mos Eisley below. Salg joined him.

"It's not unlike nightfall in the Gobi desert, back on Earth!" mused Magus. "I was there with Genghis Khan you know."

"A brave warrior." nodded Salg.

Then, he paused.

"Genghis Khan lived over twenty centuries ago!" he said.

Magus smiled. Suddenly, Salg gazed over the plain below.

"I hear banthas!"

Tamar Amarus joined them.

"Banthas are the mounts of the Sand People." he told Magus. "Not the sort of people you would want to get mixed up with!"

"A party of twenty." remarked Sutek. "Perhaps they are heading for Mos Eisley."

"They steer clear of the city. They are heading our way." barked Salg. "We had better get out of here!"

He moved towards the land speeder, but before he could get there two of the Sand People had cut off his escape. Salg drew his sword and attacked.

"I suggest we do not resist." said Sutek. "We do not wish to draw attention to ourselves."

"You want to become a sarlac's lunch?" cried Amarus.

As the battle continued a huge land yacht appeared. Laser blasts dispersed the Sand People.

"We are saved!" cried Salg.

Then he snorted with disgust.

"That is the land yacht of Jabba the Hut!"

The four were hustled aboard.

Soon they stood before Jabba. A huge, slug-like being, he gazed down at them.

"Throw them in the dungeons. I wonder what Lord Vader will say when I present him with two Federation officers and a Klingon!"

"What of the old man?" asked one guard.

"He is of no use to us. Throw him to the rancor!"

Magus was dragged away, and hurled into a pit. As he struggled to his feet he heard a deep, throaty growl. The rancor began to move towards him, it's talons clutching. Magus moved to the wall of the cave, and touched it with his cane. Swiftly, he formed a skeleton, and then, as the rancor lunged for him, he teleported away.

He reappeared in the desert outside Mos Eisley. Having no communicator he could not contact the Valkyrie. Then he remembered.

"Of course! Counsellor Trospheo!"

Magus drew a mystic circle in the sand and seated himself in it. A group of Sand People drew near. One made a grab at Magus but found his hand burning with an arcane blue flame. Magus ignored him.

Aboard the ship…

"Captain!" cried Trospheo. "I'm receiving a faint message from Magus. HE wants us to beam him up!"

"Do we have the coordinates?" asked Watt.

Pendragon checked the computer and nodded.

"Then make it so. Beam him directly to the bridge!"

A glow appeared, and then in it's place stood Magus.

"Grave news, Captain. Sutek, Amarus and Salg have been captured, by a creature known as Jabba the Hut."

"And we have eleven hours to rescue them and stop the meeting." added Winthorn.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Darkness began to enshroud the encampment of Jabba the Hut. At night time, his fortress seemed like a foreboding place. Lights lined the roof of his fortress and no guards were visible.

In the still of the night, a shadow stretched across one of the areas covered by one of the lights. Slowly, it got bigger and bigger. Anyone could tell it was the shadow of a small animal, but not one native to Tattooine, it was one native to Earth - a slightly tubby, black tom-cat. The cat of Dr. Magus, Jimmy.

Quickly the cat darted across the area covered by the lights, until he came to a brick wall, where the cement-like substance was crumbling away. He took a couple of steps back, and then he launched himself at the wall. He managed to latch his front claws onto some of the cracks, and then, he slowly began to climb up the high wall. It took him time, but he made it to the top with ease.

With the same ease he used to climb the wall, he now walked along it, until he came to a small opening, and he crawled through it. He was now inside the fortress.

It was dark and cold inside. The silence was almost deafening. Yet, just a few hours earlier, Jabba had been holding one of his celebrations, celebrating the capture of the two Federation and one Klingon officer.

The cat skirted silently through the hallways of the fortress, as if he was walking on air. He searched for the prison cells, and he soon found them. He scaled the wooden door, and peered through the small barred window. The cell was small, and it looked cold and damp. Small creatures, similar to rats, ran across the cell floor. At the far wall he could see a large water tank, filled to the top. Tamar Amarus was held in this tank, and oxygen mask allowing him to breath. Jabba knew that water could negate his heat powers.

Jimmy jumped back down to the floor, and ran along the floor until he came to another door. He climbed this door, and again peered through the barred window. It was almost identical to the last cell, except that the two prisoners in this cell, Sutek and Salg, were chained to the wall by their wrists and ankles. Both were heavily drugged.

The cat had seen what he had been looking for. He quickly went back the way he had came, and he was soon outside the fortress, in the desert wasteland of Tattooine.

He stood, scanning the horizon, and then he looked back at the fortress. It seemed that he had been undetected. He then continued his journey. He knew that he did not have much time left.

About a mile away, a small group of people sat around a small fire. They numbered five in all.

"Are you sure it was wise, Magus?" asked Watt. "Sending one of your cats in Jabba's stronghold?"

"Jimmy can take care of himself." said Magus. "Although he may be carrying a few extra pounds, he is still almost twice as fast as any normal feline, and his night vision is beyond comparison!"

Then, Ensign Greenleaf sprang to his feet.

"What is it?" asked Pendragon.

"I can hear something." Greenleaf replied. "About half a mile away."

"There!" pointed Tompkins. "That shadow!"

Magus stood up, and looked out into the distance.

"Jimmy returns!" said Magus. "Like I said, Captain, he was perfect for the job!"

A couple of minutes later, Jimmy was near the small party. He stopped in front of Magus. He was visibly tired.

"You look worn out, my small friend!" said Magus, picking his cat up and stroking his head.

"Are they okay?" Watt asked.

Jimmy nuzzled Magus' ear, as if he was whispering into it.

"They are being held in the east wing of the fortress." said Magus. "Lt. Amarus is being held in a large water tank, which is stopping him from using his powers. Lt. Sutek and Commander Salg are heavily drugged. You've done well, Jimmy, you deserve a rest. Captain?"

"Watt to Valkyrie. Beam Magus' cat directly to his quarters."

Magus placed Jimmy on the ground, and a few seconds later, he was back on the Valkyrie.

"Commander Winthorn." said Watt. "Have you managed to get a lock on the prisoners yet?"

"No sir." Winthorn replied from the bridge. "The fortress walls are lined with Byzantium. Our scans are just bouncing off!"

"You've done your best, Commander." said Watt. "Has Mr. Lom repaired the fighter yet?"

"He's still working on it." said Winthorn. "He says it will be another four hours."

"He has two." said Watt. "That meeting's in five hours, and we'll need that fighter. Watt out."

Watt turned to Magus.

"It looks like we'll have to get them out the old fashioned way!" he said. "I only hope swords, bows and arrows work on this!"

"I still think you should beam back to the ship, sir." said Pendragon. "This is going to be very dangerous."

"There's no need for you to worry, number one." said Watt. Just remember, I have the strength of twenty men!"

"A legacy from the Black Squadron, four hundred years ago, no doubt!" said Magus.

"How do we get in?" asked Tompkins.

"I cannot guarantee that teleportation will work." mused Magus. "May I suggest a more direct approach?"

Moments later five bounty hunters approached bearing a huge chest. They were ushered into Jabba's throne room.

"What do you bring?" he boomed.

Magus bowed low and removed his dingy outer cloak. He bore no resemblance to the old man Jabba had thrown to the rancor. He stood, his mithril topped cane in his hand, clad once more in the ceremonial robes worn by one of the five lords of the Istari. Of course, Jabba did not know this.

"Hail, O Jabba, Lord of Tattooine. I bring you a gift from the planet Sol III, many light years away."

"I do not know of this Sol III, ancient one. What is your gift?"

His four companions placed the crate on the ground. It fell away to reveal a magnificent Siberian tiger.

"A tiger, Lord Jabba. A magnificent beast." replied Magus.

Jabba was impressed.

"Bib Fortuna!" he cried. "Show these five to the best quarters we have."

Soon, Magus and his companions were left alone.

"Where did you get a tiger?" asked Pendragon.

"I didn't!" smiled Magus. "He's got Tabby in that cage!"

Then he reached into his pocket. He placed a small yellow speck on the floor. It began to grow until Toby, the Labrador, stood before him.

"The strength of an elephant and a nose like a mine detector! Toby, my boy, how do you feel like tracking?"

Toby turned his big brown eyes on his master.

"Now?" he asked, grinning. "And who?"

"Find Sutek. You shouldn't have any trouble finding a Vulcan!"

Toby raised his head and sniffed the air. The he walked straight through the outer wall, around the outside of the compound and into the cell containing Salg and Sutek. The two of them could still barely move. Quickly, Toby ran back to Magus' quarters.

"I found them!" he shouted, his tail wagging madly.

"Good boy!" smiled Magus. "Take us to them!"

A few seconds later, Magus and Watt stood in the cell. Using his tremendous strength, he broke the chains that held Salg and Sutek. Watt then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Valkyrie. Two to beam directly to sickbay!"

A few seconds later, Salg and Sutek were on board the ship. As Watt and Magus went to leave the hell, the door came crashing down. When the dust cleared, they could see Bib Fortuna, and behind him the dreaded and mysterious bounty, Boba Fett. Bib Fortuna pointed his laser pistol at Watt and Magus.

"If you value your lives." he said. "Then you will hold your positions."

Magus raised his hand, slightly.

"I hope this position pleases you." he said.

A few seconds later, Watt and Magus vanished.

"What trickery is this?" gasped Fortuna.

Seconds later, Watt and Magus appeared in the adjoining cell, where Amarus was being held.

"We haven't much time." said Magus.

Watt smashed the thick glass of the huge water tank. The water came gushing out. Magus looked annoyed as the water covered his shoes.

"This pair of shoes has lasted me two hundred and twelve years!" he said.

"So I'll buy you a new pair!" said Watt.

Watt dragged Amarus from the tank, then again activated his communicator.

"Watt to Pendragon. Get everyone outside the fortress. They can't beam us all up while we are in here!"

With Amarus draped over his shoulder, Watt, followed by Magus and Toby, quickly left the cell as Fortuna and Fett were about to blast the door. They soon met up with Pendragon and the rest of the away team.

"They're just behind us!" said Tompkins.

Just as Tompkins spoke, Jabba's guards, as well as Fortuna and Fett, were now visible in the distance.

"Watt to Valkyrie! Beam us up now!"

A few seconds passed. Jabba's guards had stopped, and they now aimed their laser pistols at the away team. They fired just as the transporter beam was energized. The laser blasts just bounced off the transporter beam, and hit Jabba's sky yacht. There was a huge explosion.

"The Imperial vessel is near Tattooine." said Fortuna. "We must signal them that their meeting is in danger!"

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Watt raced onto the bridge of the Valkyrie, and quickly took his seat.

"I'm picking up a transmission from the surface." said Winthorn. "It is directed at the oncoming Imperial vessel."

"Where is it from?" asked Watt.

"From Jabba's fortress." Winthorn replied.

"Jam it." Watt ordered. "That transmission must not get through!"

A call came through from sickbay.

"Singh to Bridge."

"How are the patients, Doctor?" asked Watt. "We need them for the next stage."

"They won't be doing anything for a while, Captain." Singh replied. "They have been injected with hagor, a very powerful sedative. They will be asleep for at least another day!"

"Blast it!" cursed Watt.

Then Pendragon, Greenleaf, Tompkins and Magus entered the bridge.

"The fighter is ready, sir." said Pendragon. "But only just!"

"We've got some re-thinking to do on this one!" said Watt. "Amarus was the one who was going to pilot the fighter!"

"There's no one else who has studied the control layouts." said Pendragon.

"May I volunteer my services, Captain." said Tompkins. "Ops has been my station for some time now. It shouldn't be too difficult to understand the controls."

"You will be needed most here, Mr. Tompkins." said Watt.

Watt thought for a moment, and then, a slight smile appeared on his face. He turned to Magus.

"Would it be possible for you to 'mystically' guide the fighter into position?" he asked.

"The last thing I drove was a Bentley in 1965!" said Magus.

"You're the only one who could understand the controls in such a short space of time." said Watt.

"Do I have any say in the matter?" Magus asked.

"It's up to you." said Watt. "You're not a commissioned member of the crew."

"As I'm the only choice you have." said Magus. "I suppose I'll have to."

Pendragon and Magus were soon in the shuttle bay.

"The entrance hatch is at the top." said Pendragon. "You'll have to use those steps on the side."

"You'll never catch me climbing those!" snapped Magus.

Magus raised his cane, and he flew up into the air, to the top of the fighter. He opened the hatch, and seated himself inside the craft. He sat for a few minutes, studying the control panel. He then placed his hand on the computer panel. A glow began to envelope his hand.

"What izz the old fool doing?" shouted Lom. "He'zz going to blow it up!"

The glow subsided. Magus peered out of the hatch.

"I am not linked to the fighter's main computer, mystically." he said. "No doubt, if Sutek were her, he would say that was impossible. How long until I leave?"

"Pendragon to Watt. Magus is ready."

"So soon?" said Watt.

"Imperial vessel is taking up a parking orbit around the planet, Captain." said Tompkins.

"Sensors show four small vessels leaving the ship, heading for the surface." said Winthorn.

"Just as the droid said." said Watt. "Lom, are you in the transporter room?"

"Aye, zzir." Lom replied. "I've managed to get a lock on all of the vezzelzz."

"Scans show that three are tie fighters, and the fourth is an Imperial shuttle craft." said Winthorn.

"Get a lock on the stern fighter, Lom." said Watt. "We'll take that one out."

Pendragon returned to the bridge.

"Magus is ready." he said.

"Prepare your away team." ordered Watt.

Pendragon nodded to Winthorn, Tompkins and Greenleaf. They soon entered the transporter room where Lom was standing already.

"Ready, Mr. Lom?" Pendragon asked.

"Ready, zzir." Lom replied.

"Energize."

Lom energized the transporter beam. The away team were soon in Mos Eisley again. This time, the first thing they saw were the Monstron delegation, led by the Wolfen, General Chaney, and his bodyguards. They were lucky they were not spotted.

"Set your phasers on stun." whispered Pendragon. "I want no killing here."

Back on the Valkyrie…

"Vezzelz coming into range, Captain." said Lom.

"Now, Lieutenant." ordered Watt.

The transporter beam was energized once again. It first locked onto the tie fighter that was following the Imperial shuttle craft. It vanished for a split second, while another beam covered the tie fighter in the Valkyrie's shuttle bay. Less than a second later, it was in the place that was occupied by the other fighter.

"Everything izz in plazze." reported Lom.

"Valkyrie to Pendragon." said Watt. "Maintain an open channel. I want to know everything that goes on down there."

Magus sat in the cockpit of the tie fighter, his hand still placed on the computer panel. As he tried to steer the fighter, he felt a strange presence on the shuttle craft in front of him. He was not the only one that could feel something.

Aboard the shuttle craft, Darth Vader sat just behind the pilot. He suddenly gazed upwards.

"That presence." he mused. "It is there once again, but much closer this time."

He stood up, and walked over to the main control panel. He pressed a button, and made a full sensor sweep of the surrounding area.

"Strange." he mused. "Something is odd about the fighter behind us. Yet our scans show nothing is wrong."

Vader once again took his seat.

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"Vessels are now entering Tattooine atmosphere." said an Ensign.

"They are heading your way, number one." said Watt. "You know what to do."

The craft landed on Tattooine, at the spaceport. Vader turned his attention to the fighter Magus had been piloting. The being who stepped out of the fighter seemed to be the one who had stepped into it, but there was a certain indefinable something about this man which perturbed the Dark Lord of the Sith. They entered the main administration block, to await the arrival of Chaney. Magus studied Vader closely.

"Interesting." he mused. "It's many years since I last encountered a Jedi Knight, and yet this one seems strangely familiar."

He stiffened as Vader walked across to him. The Dark Lord gazed deep into his eyes. Then he realized.

"You are of the Istari!" he boomed.

Motioning his guards away, he drew his light sabre. Magus cast aside his disguise and now stood, cane in hand, as Vader lunged forwards with his blade. As Vader thrust forward Magus vanished, to reappear in another part of the chamber.

"The old stories of the Istari are true." sneered Vader. "You prefer to run rather than fight."

Magus laughed.

"You are powerful, Vader, but even the Dark Side of the Force is no match for one who knows the secrets of the universe. I have battled Daleks, confounded the plans of the Sontarans and been declared an honorary Time Lord. You cannot kill me, and you cannot escape this chamber until I will it."

With that, leaving Vader cursing him angrily, Magus teleported away. He reappeared next to the away team.

"The Imperial delegation is indisposed." he smiled. "Are you ready?"

Pendragon smiled back. He stood before Magus, clad in the black armoured of the Dark Lord. Winthorn, Tompkins and Greenleaf were dressed as storm troopers.

"One more thing to do, Magus."

Pendragon held out Excalibur. Magus transformed the blade into a light sabre. Pendragon led his group into the main hall at Mos Eisley. Chaney was waiting. He extended his hand.

"Lord Vader. This is a great day for the twin empires. Soon, joined as one we will wipe out the Rebellion and even rival the Borg for power."

Pendragon looked disdainfully at Chaney.

"There will be no alliance with you of your people. Our Emperor has no need of your misshapen race."

"Surely there has been some mistake…" spluttered Chaney.

"A mistake of evolution in allowing your foul race to exist at all. Even the Predators are attractive in comparison to you. The Emperor gives you two hours to leave this planet."

One of Chaney's guards moved to strike Pendragon. Wielding Excalibur he sliced his arm off.

"This means an end to our alliance." stormed Chaney.

He left the room.

"The alliance never existed in the first place, except in your mind." said Pendragon.

The Monstrons soon beamed back aboard their ship. General Chaney stormed angrily onto his bridge.

"Target the Imperial Star Destroyers!" he shouted. "Leave no fragment of their ships in orbit! They will pay for this insult."

The away team had also arrived aboard the Valkyrie.

"There is a massive energy build up on the Monstron vessel." said an Ensign. "Their weapons systems is almost at full power."

The away team took up their stations.

"They are targeting the Star Destroyers." said Winthorn.

"If they hit, we'll also get caught!" said Pendragon.

"Take us out of here, Mr. Tompkins." ordered Watt.

"You must disable the spell first, Captain." said Magus.

Watt stood up.

"Koalc!" he boomed.

There was a shimmer in space, as the effects of the spell wore off. Both the Imperial and Monstron vessels were surprised by what they saw.

"Federation!" boomed Chaney. "Federation trickery! The Imperials were not to blame for this outrage! Power down the weapons!"

"Too late." said the helmsman. "Once they are powered up, they fire automatically!"

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"Warp nine, Mr. Tompkins!" shouted Watt. "Any heading, now!"

Tompkins quickly fed in the coordinates into the computer. Seconds later, a trail of ion vapours was all that was left of the Valkyrie around Tattooine.

They were lucky to escape in time. Just as they did, the Monstron disrupters were fired, and they lashed into the Star Destroyers. The Destroyers were blown into pieces. All that was left of them was down on the planet, Darth Vader and his party.

"Both Destroyers gone." said Winthorn.

"Slow to impulse power. Mr. Tompkins." said Watt.

Tompkins carried out the order.

"Another craft is approaching, sir." said Winthorn. "Speed, warp nine-point-seven."

"On viewer." said Pendragon.

The image appeared on the screen, but it did not stay there for long. The image was that of the Monstron vessel speeding past them at maximum warp.

"As always." said Watt. "The Monstrons doing what they do best."

"Sir?" queried Pendragon.

"Running!" smiled Watt. "Our mission is finished here. Set a course for the Crow's Lake outpost, warp four."

"It would take us four weeks to reach the outpost at warp four, sir." said Tompkins. "And it would also take us through the Sontaran system.

"We'd better keep on our toes then." said Watt.

A few hours passed, and all was now quiet on the Valkyrie. Watt decided to pay a visit to Gresley at the front of the ship. He entered, gazed around, and found Magus sitting at one of the tables with his four companions. Watt joined him. He was somewhat surprised to see a smile on the wizard's face.

"I've finally managed to solve the problem here." said Magus. "I have the barman my other bottle of malt whisky, after I had cast the same spell on it."

"You'll probably start a new trend in Starfleet." said Watt. "The never-ending scotch! I'd like to thank you for all that you did on Tattooine. We probably cold not have done it without you."

"I'm glad to be of service." said Magus.

"You realise that if you want to become a permanent member of this crew you'll have to enter the academy." said Watt.

"Members of the Istari do not enter academies, my dear Captain." said Magus. "Anyway, I'm just here as an 'observer'."

Soon, Watt returned to the bridge, and took his chair.

"It's been quite an experience, number one." said Watt.

"Aye sir." said Pendragon. "But I'm just wondering if Starfleet Command would approve of our actions."

"I'm sure they will." said Watt. "And who knows, maybe Magus will receive the honorary rank of Admiral!"

"He deserves it!" said Trospheo. "He seems as much a part of this crew as anyone."

And so, the Tattooine operation was over. But there would be many more adventures for the crew of this starship, the U.S.S. Valkyrie.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The High Council of the planet Sontara was in session. Before them stood General Jago. The leaders of the council gazed down at him sternly.

"What news from the Empire?" he boomed. "What have your spies discovered?"

Jago settled himself more comfortably in his chair.

"First reports indicate that a starship from the United Federation of Planets was involved, one of their new Valkyrie class. Unfortunately no lasting damage was done to the Empire, they still remain too strong for us to conquer at present. The Federation forces have done us a service by wrecking a potential alliance with the Monstrons."

"We should attempt to capture this ship." remarked one of the councillors. "Although these hominids are wasteful of their technology their drive systems and shielding devices are superior to ours. It would prove beneficial to study them."

"I would recommend their capture for another reason. Whist monitoring their transmissions we discovered that they had one of the order of the Istari aboard."

"The Istari are a legend. They no longer exist."

"We will discover that if we capture the ship. A scientific study of this Istarian may prove useful."

"Very well." replied the council leader. "Do what must be done."

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"We are now entering Sontaran space." said Winthorn.

Amarus stood beside Watt.

"I recommend caution, Captain. Although there has never been any conflict between the Federation and the Sontarans, we have never enjoyed a cordial relationship with them."

"Carry out a full range sensor scan. I want to know when any Sontaran ships approach us." ordered Watt.

The scan began, vast areas of space all around the Valkyrie being swept by the scanners.

"There is a Sontaran ship in this sector, Captain." answered Winthorn.

"They are hailing us, Captain." added Tompkins.

"On screen." replied Watt, seating himself in his chair.

The screen broke into life as the visage of General Jago appeared on the screen.

"Federation vessel, you have entered Sontaran territory. Explain your mission."

"I would advise caution, Captain." said Amarus. "The Sontarans have been at war with the Rutans for many centuries. Neither side has gained an advantage. They may seek to take over our ship to gain that advantage."

"How, Mr. Amarus?"

"The Sontarans are bred exclusively for war. While battle is regarded by the Klingons as a matter of honour, and by the Predators as a sport, it is regarded by the Sontarans as a fact of life. Their weapons are amongst the most effective ever developed. However, their spacecraft are inferior to Federation craft in speed and manoeuvrability. They still employ trans-light rather than warp drives. This development has thus far eluded them. Should they gain possession of this ship it's my belief that they could gain warp drive by studying us."

"We are on a peaceful mission." replied Watt when communications were resumed. "A navigational error carried us into Sontaran space. We are currently returning to the nearest Federation starbase."

Jago's face grew grim.

"We have received intelligence reports that your ship was involved in a pirate raid on the Galactic Empire. Under stellar law I have the right to detain you until such time as you prove to my satisfaction that it was a legitimate act of self preservation."

As Jago spoke, two Sontaran battle cruisers were moved alongside the Valkyrie.

"You will remain here in orbit, you, Captain Watt and your senior officers will be taken to Sontara to answer questions."

Once more Watt silenced communications.

"Can he ask that?" he said.

Winthorn checked the computer.

"He has the right. Even the Romulans recognise the right. If we were to refuse it would not only cause an incident with the Sontarans but also with the Romulans."

"What right do we have?"

"We have the right to communicate with our commanding officers, in our case Starfleet Command on Earth. We also have the right to travel to Sontara without leaving our own ship under their escort."

Once again Watt called Jago.

"We agree to your request, General, but we claim the right to contact our commanders and the right to travel to Sontara in our own ship."

Jago nodded, then cut the communication.

"Mr. Tompkins, how long would a priority one signal take to reach Earth from here?"

"Three days, Captain."

"Send it. Then set a course for Sontara."

Magus arrived on the bridge, humming one of the airs from The Pirates of Penzance.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We've been accused of space piracy by the Sontarans." replied Watt. "Under space law we have to accompany them back to Sontara to answer their accusations."

"They are using very unusual tactics for Sontarans."

"What do you know of Sontarans, Magus?" asked Watt. "I want all senior officers in my ready room to hear this."

All assembled. Magus spoke.

"Sontarans have known of the existence of mankind for millennia, regarding you as a primitive, but potentially threatening species. I won't bore you with the details which you already know about their culture. What I do know is that there is no way the Valkyrie would be intact now unless the Sontarans wanted something from her."

"When we reach Sontara the following officers will accompany me; Amarus, Pendragon, Trospheo and Winthorn."

"May I attend also, Captain?" enquired Magus. "I may prove to be useful."

"By all means do so, Magus." replied Watt. "Meeting adjourned."

A few hours later the Valkyrie was in orbit around Sontara. Watt and his party beamed down to the capital and were greeted cordially by Jago.

"I am sure this will be a mere formality, Captain Watt, we have prepared the best quarters we have."

Jago returned to his office. A Sontaran soldier from the intelligence wing, Linx, was waiting.

"What news do you have, Linx?" asked Jago.

"We will have to mount an all out assault on their ship to capture it, or we could use Captain Watt and his men as hostages. We also know that there is an Istarian in their party, the one called Magus.

"Then if we can isolate Magus, and find a way of tapping into his powers we will not have to trouble with an assault on their ship. We can take it. That is our right, as Sontarans!"

On the Sontaran/Federation border, the Valkyrie's sister ship, the Lohengrin, patrolled the space ways. A message had been sent from the Valkyrie whilst it was in the Alderaan system, and it had been received by Starfleet Command some ten days previously, so the Lohengrin had been dispatched to meet them.

The Captain of the Lohengrin, Connor McCloud, strode onto the bridge. The tactical officer, Lt. Muir, had some news for him.

"I have just intercepted a transmission from the Sontaran system." said Muir. "From the Valkyrie, priority one."

"In my ready room, Mr. Muir." McCloud ordered. "And ask Ambassador Watt to join me."

Several minutes passed. McCloud watched the message, and then another entered his ready room. McCloud smiled. The face was familiar to him. James Watt had been a Federation ambassador for over seventy years, and his exploits as the leader of Anglo-Force some three hundred years ago had earned him much respect among his peers. Now, aged four hundred and thirty, but only physically thirty, he had come here on a special mission.

"It appears we may have some trouble, Ambassador." said McCloud. "The senior Valkyrie officers have been taken into custody by the Sontaran government."

"We have known each other since 1999." said Watt. "Please, call me Jim!"

"Starfleet said I should listen to you as much as possible." said McCloud. "We both know that the relationship between the Federation and the Sontarans is patchy at best."

"Which is why we must wait." said Watt. "If I know my grandson, he will continue to keep us informed. If we enter Sontaran space without permission, we could be looking at another conflict with not only the Sontarans, but the Romulans as well. I can't give you orders, Connor, but I suggest we stay put."

Magus sat in the quarters allocated to him by the Sontarans. Two Sontaran security officers watched him, unknown so they though, through a two way mirror. As Magus sat, unknown to his observers his mind was wandering the corridors of the stronghold. Trospheo could feel his presence. They established telepathic contact.

"I am being observed, Trospheo. I believe that all members of our party are."

"I sense that they want something from us, but I don't know what."

"I believe that I am in some way connected with their plan."

"What do you suggest?"

"I believe that my observers will shortly make a move. Tell Captain Watt not to believe what he is told about me."

Magus returned his mind to his body and adopted the appearance of sleep. A few seconds later his observer entered the room, administered a sedative, and took him away.

The next morning Sontaran guards came to escort Watt and his fellow officers to face questions from Jago. As they entered the chamber he noticed Magus was not present.

"General Jago, where is my associate, Magus?"

Jago looked wearily at Watt.

"Magus escaped last night. He has stolen one of our fighters and fled the planet."

Magus, at the moment this exchange was taking place, was strapped down to a laboratory table. Sontaran scientists believed him to be sedated, but still he retained full control of his senses, allowing the scientists to find out only the things he chose to let them.

"Body scans revealed a basically humid organ system. The cell structure is unique in it's extreme resistance to the ageing which affects most carbon based life forms in time." spoke one of the examiners into a recording device. "The cells of the body exhibit a high concentration of the substance known as cavourite, only found naturally on two places in the known universe, thus we can surmise that the specimen is either from planet Sol III or from the planet known only as The Time. The brain is highly developed, more so than the human or we must admit, the Sontaran brain is, particularly in the parietal and frontal lobe areas. The entire body seems to be capable of absorbing energy directly through physical contact with a source, or by the humanoid way of converting ingested chemical matter. In this respect the probic vent is found to be superior."

As the scientist spoke, Linx entered.

"Have you isolated anything which will enable us to board their ship and take control?" he asked.

"Nothing specific." replied the scientist. "Except perhaps a high level of cavourite in the body."

"Very well." said Linx. "Remove the brain for further study, and destroy the body!"

Linx left. The scientist prepared a cutting disc to open Magus' skull. As he turned to perform the operation Magus was not there. A blow to the probic vent on the back of his neck rendered him unconscious.

"Well, I know why the Time Lords warned me against the Sontarans." mused Magus as he placed the fallen scientist on the table. "I need freedom to move around and I certainly can't looking like this, now."

Swiftly he transformed the Sontaran into his own image, took that of the Sontaran and left. A few seconds later what appeared to be Magus was removed for destruction.

Watt and his officers had been returned to their quarters. The questions had been slow and hardly relevant to the matters in hand. He now began to suspect the Sontarans of plotting something but he did not know what. He did not even look up when a Sontaran scientist entered the room.

"Come now, Captain, I hardly think it's that bad." said a familiar voice.

Watt looked up to see Magus before him.

"Trospheo told me not to believe everything they told me about you. They said you'd stolen a fighter."

"Oh, my dear fellow, no!" smiled the wizard. "I've just escaped having my brain removed. It seems they want your ship, and they thought I was the key to getting access."

"We must return there at once." said Watt.

He tried to establish contact with the Valkyrie but could not.

The Valkyrie was in contact with others, however. Tompkins was in touch with McCloud aboard the Lohengrin.

"You've heard nothing from Captain Watt for three days now?" asked McCloud.

Tompkins nodded. McCloud turned to Ambassador Watt.

"Tompkins, what is your current position?"

"We are in orbit around Sontara. Five Sontaran battle cruisers have taken up station around us with all weapons powered up. Our shield cannot stand up to the barrage they can deliver. All crew present except the senior officers and Dr. Magus who are down on the planet."

McCloud cut in.

"Did you say Magus?"

"I did, sir. He helped us get back from the twentieth century."

"Can you beam down a rescue party?"

"Negative. They have surrounded the planet with a force field."

"Right." replied McCloud. "We are on our way."

It was a matter of mere hours before the Sontarans knew of the approach of the Lohengrin. Jago summoned Linx, who escorted Watt and his party to his presence. Jago strode up and down the chamber angrily.

"Now we know the reason for your presence in Sontaran space, Watt!" he boomed. "The Federation is planning an invasion of the Sontaran Empire."

He strode to the communications console.

"Five squadrons of fighters to intercept the starship Lohengrin."

Then he turned angrily to Watt.

"You will take a party of Sontarans onto your ship. There we will take it over and use it to defend ourselves."

A group of soldiers entered and bundled Watt and his men roughly into a shuttle.

Tompkins sat in the captain's chair on the bridge when Jago's face appeared on the screen.

"Your ship is now the property of the Sontaran Empire. You will permit us to dock safely of your Captain and his officers will die."

"We have no choice. Let them dock."

Jago strode onto the bridge and seated himself in the command position.

"Put us on a course to intercept the Lohengrin." he ordered.

The Valkyrie left Sontaran orbit.

Lom was in engineering. As he watched the consoles, monitoring the matter/anti-matter balance in the warp drive engines he noticed an anomaly on the screen. He moved closer. The matrix on the screen resolved itself into the face of Magus.

"I've returned to the ship in the only way I know how, but I am trapped in the warp drive circuits." he said. "You must arrange a transfer of energy to free me, but I cannot use my powers once I am free, I have been drained of too much energy and I cannot cope with channelling more."

Lom arranged the surge and soon Magus stood before him.

"What do you zzugezzt?" the insectoid asked.

"No one knows this ship better than you Lom, you must find a way to stop the Sontarans using her against the Lohengrin."

"They muzzt not know what we are doing." replied Lom.

Magus nodded. He entered the turbo lift. He left it in sickbay.

"Magus." cried Singh as he entered. "We were told you were dead."

"Never mind that now, you must find a way of immobilising the Sontarans while leaving our crew alone."

Singh moved to his console.

"I believe I have a way of doing so. They do not feed as we do, but absorb energy through the probic vents on their necks. If we reverse the polarity of the ship it should knock them out but leave our people conscious."

Lom entered. Singh outlined his plan.

"I will need a low power phaser burst from outside to do this. I will send a scrambled message to the Lohengrin."

Magus nodded.

"Is everything else as we discussed?"

"All izz ready."

Soon, the Lohengrin was in sight.

"Release our starship now." boomed McCloud.

Jago ignored him.

"Raise shield and fire at will." he sneered.

Then Magus entered the bridge.

"You will find all offensive and defensive systems are inoperative."

"Lohengrin preparing to fire."

A low intensity blast struck the Valkyrie. One by one the Sontarans fell unconscious. When they recovered they found themselves in custody and McCloud and Watt gazing at them amusedly.

"Well." said Ambassador Watt. "I trust my grandson with a ship and he almost loses it." Watt smiled sheepishly. "It's a good thing Magus was aboard."

Magus shook his head.

"I can take no credit for what happened. You have Singh & Lom to thank."

"What about the Sontarans?" asked Pendragon.

"We will leave them on the edge of their own territory. Now let's get home."


	2. 2: The Theophilus War

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Gamma-Omacron system. On the fourth and final planet of this system, originally named Gamma-Omacron IV, was the farthest out of the Federation's colonies. Orbiting the planet was the last starbase before Sontaran territory, King's Cross 7. On this day, two mighty starships approached King's Cross, the U.S.S. Valkyrie, and her sister ship, the U.S.S. Lohengrin.

On the main bridge of the Valkyrie, all of the main bridge crew were present. In the captain's chair sat the commanding officer, Captain James Watt.

"Ten thousand kilometres away from the starbase." reported Lt. Amarus at tactical.

"Hold her steady, Mr. Tompkins." said Watt. "She's been through quite a lot in the past couple of months."

Several more minutes passed, before the Valkyrie was safely docked at King's Cross. Not long afterwards, the Lohengrin joined them.

"Everything is complete, sir." said Amarus. "We are being hailed."

"On screen." said Watt.

An image appeared on the main viewer, an image of a mature gentleman, aged about sixty.

"Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart!" smiled Watt. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"Likewise, James." replied the Admiral. "With your permission, Captain, I would like to beam aboard, along with a guest."

"A guest, sir?" queried Watt.

"All will become clear." said the Admiral. "See you in a couple of minutes."

The screen then went blank.

"You have the bridge, Mr. Winthorn." said Watt. "Number one, would you join me in the transporter room?"

A few minutes later, Watt and Pendragon arrived in one of the transporter rooms.

"The Admiral and his guest are ready to beam over." said the transporter chief.

"Energize." said Watt.

The transporter was energized. Seconds later, two men stood on the transporter pad. One was Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart, the other, was a rather familiar looking old gentleman carrying a silver-topped cane.

"This will be interesting." smiled Pendragon.

"Captain." said the Admiral. "Of course, you know Ambassador Phineas Magus."

Ambassador Magus stepped off the pad.

"A pleasure, Ambassador." said Watt, shaking the Ambassador's hand.

"I would like to dispense with the pleasantries, Captain." said the Admiral. "I would like to meet with all of your senior officers in your observation lounge, as well as your passenger. Captain McCloud, Commander Willoughby and Ambassador Watt will be joining us from the Lohengrin momentarily."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" asked Watt. "Especially in light of who our passenger is?"

"Everything will be fine, Captain." said Ambassador Magus. "You must remember, to me, this meeting has happened before."

About ten minutes later, the observation lounge of the Valkyrie began to fill up. Captain McCloud and Commander Willoughby were soon beamed over from the Lohengrin. Ambassador Watt was not far behind. Then, the senior Valkyrie officers, Lt. Tompkins, Lt. Lom, Lt. Amarus, Lt. Commander Winthorn, Lt. Sutek and Commander Pendragon arrived. The Admiral and Ambassador Magus took up their seats. Then, Captain Watt and Dr. Magus arrived. That was when it happened, the meeting of wizards, the same wizard.

The twentieth century Magus gazed at the twenty fourth century Magus.

"You know, I haven't changed a bit." said the first.

"How kind of me to say so." replied the second. "I am afraid, however, that you are needed back in your own time. It seems that our friends in Anglo-Force really do need some guidance. At the same time you are needed her."

"I see." replied the first. "Then perhaps I should return to a point say six months after I left."

"As I recall, I did."

Magus smiled at Magus. Then he shook hands with all of the officers, and lastly with Captain Watt.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you." he said. "But as I said, I must return to my own time."

Then he turned to himself.

"We must stop breaking the first law of time."

"Don't you remember? It doesn't apply to me."

With that the twentieth century Magus vanished. The remaining Magus turned to Ambassador Watt.

"Well, James, where do we go from here?"

The meeting lasted for about an hour. Many things were discussed, most notably the recent encounters with the Imperials and the Sontarans.

"Your report is most interesting." said the Admiral. "I am sure that Commander Maddix would find the droid, R4, most interesting."

"I hope he does not disassemble him." said Watt. "He was most useful on our missions."

"Well." said the Admiral. "That's just about everything covered. The starbase engineers will consult on your engineers as to the repairs. Until those repairs are complete, you and your crew can consider yourselves on leave."

The meeting broke up. As the crew dispersed, Captain McCloud took Commander Pendragon to one side.

"I hope your sword skills are as good as your ancestors." he said. It's been a long time since I've had a good workout."

"Haven't you got to go to Galorndan Core?" Pendragon asked.

"Not for a day." said McCloud. "You may choose the battle ground."

"The Valkyrie." smiled Pendragon. "Fourteen hundred hours. I hope you're as good as they say you were, old man!"

McCloud laughed.

"I may be old." he said. "But I can still run rings round you!"

An hour or so later, Watt was in his quarters, packing a small case. Then, he received a knock at the door, and Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart entered.

"Going on holiday, Captain?" he asked.

"Just going to visit a friend on the colony for a day or so." Watt replied. "And I hear the Northern Province is quite nice this time of year."

Before the Admiral could reply, he received a message.

"King's Cross 7 to Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart."

"Lethbridge-Stewart here. Go ahead Ensign."

"Transmission coming in from Starfleet Command sir, priority one. Shall I relay it to the Valkyrie?"

"I'll return to the Starbase. If you'll excuse me, Captain."

The Admiral left Watt's quarters. A few minutes later, he arrived in his office on the Starbase. He operated a view screen.

"Greetings, Admiral Benton."

"There is a grave situation, Admiral." said Benton. "Our sources on the Monstron homeworld say that there has been a major disturbance in the capital city, involving an old Federation ship."

"Old Federation ship?" queried the Admiral.

"A small party beamed down to the Temple of Orlok." said Benton. "The old casket containing the Frankenstein creature and the body of Lawrence Talbot were stolen from their resting places."

"Isn't the Temple of Orlok the home of Count Dracula?" asked the Admiral.

"It was." said Benton. "He hasn't been seen for over a week, not since the attack."

"Could it be a Wose terrorist attack?"

"Unlikely. But a small shuttle craft was seen in your sector, two days ago. I want the best starship you have in dock. I want the Valkyrie on this one."

"Impossible." said the Admiral. "She's just about to undergo major repairs. She won't be ready for at least two weeks."

"I'm afraid we don't have two weeks." said Benton. "You have three days. I want the best officers on this one, and the Valkyrie is the best."

The screen went blank.

Watt rematerialized outside the house of Bob Dones, He knocked on the door, pausing to gaze at the twin suns of Gamma-Omacron setting.

"Jim. It's good to see you." cried Dones. "I'm glad you're here. I'm expecting another guest shortly, Anthony Alucard. Do you know of him?"

"I'm afraid not." replied Watt smiling.

They seated themselves. Dones poured both a tumbler full of scotch.

"Border Collie brand." smiled Watt. "I remember when it was invented."

"You can't. It was first distilled in the twentieth century."

Once more Watt smiled.

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Dones went to answer it, returning with a tall, thin man, incredibly pale of face. His eyes were bloodshot, and he spoke with an accent that Watt could not place.

"I am Alucard."

Watt shook his hand, and was struck by the coldness of the flesh. Despite his strange demeanour Watt found Alucard good company, and was saddened when he left at midnight. As he rose to leave Watt could not believe his eyes. He could see the entire room in the mirror, but he could not see Alucard. Watt left shortly after and made his way back to his quarters.

The next day he awoke to see Magus seated beside his bed.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked.

Magus shook his head.

"A waste of time. James, do you remember when you were serving aboard the Traviata there was an outbreak of a strange malady on Mantra 4?"

"I do. It ended as quickly as it began."

"It has started here."

Half an hour later, Watt and Magus beamed down to the surface. The first thing they saw was a medical team from the Valkyrie making their examinations. Watt and Magus approached Dr. Singh, the chief medical officer.

"Report, please, Doctor." said Watt.

"There have been two deaths." said Singh. "Both young women, aged eighteen and nineteen. Both completely drained of blood, and both with two puncture marks in their necks."

"Where are the bodies?" asked Magus.

Singh indicated where the bodies were. Magus walked over to one of them and removed the cover. He turned the girl's head to one side, and saw the two puncture marks. He then moved his hand to just above the girl's chest. His hand began to glow, and he moved it toward her stomach.

"Thank God she has been spared." Magus whispered.

"Spared?" said Singh. "She's dead, man!"

"Her soul has been spared, Doctor." said Magus.

Magus walked over to the other body, and did the same.

"You may inform their families that they can bury them." said Magus. "I thank God that I do not have to perform a task which I detest."

Seconds later, Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart beamed down. Magus approached him.

"Is Commander Van Helsing still serving with Starfleet?" Magus asked.

"He retired four years ago." said the Admiral. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we may need his expertise here, Admiral." said Magus.

"We can't go jaunting off around the galaxy looking for retired officers!" said the Admiral.

Watt then joined them.

"I served with Commander Van Helsing on the Traviata." he said. "I do think you should try to locate him."

"This is none of your concern, Captain." said the Admiral. "You have an appointment at Starfleet Command."

"In two days, sir." said Watt. "I've seen something like this on Mantra 4. I believe my experience in this situation…"

"Very well." said the Admiral. "I'll contact Starfleet, but I can't guarantee anything."

The investigation continued. An hour or so later, Magus and Watt returned to the Valkyrie. Watt sat in his ready room when a message came in from the Starbase.

"Lethbridge-Stewart here. We've found Commander Van Helsing, Captain."

"Good." said Watt. "How soon can he get here?"

"Commander Van Helsing was found murdered in his lab on Dargonia, two days ago." said the Admiral. "He was burned to a crisp."

Watt was shocked.

"Any suspects?" he asked.

"No." replied the Admiral. "But that old Federation starship was seen in the sector about the same time."

"Have you managed to find out which starship it is?" asked Watt.

"Only that it is about eighty years old." said the Admiral. "I will keep you informed if anything else comes up, Watt. But remember, this isn't your problem."

The screen went blank.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lom was walked through the engineering section of the Valkyrie, surveying the repairs. He was soon joined by Watt.

"How are the repairs going, Lieutenant?" asked Watt.

"I would like more time." replied Lom. "We took one hell of a battering when we went through the wormhole. Unlezz we have more time, we won't be able do deal with any threat."

"I agree." said Watt. "Sometimes I think that Starfleet Command has no idea how a starship works!"

Then, Watt got a call from the bridge.

"Bridge to Captain Watt."

"What is it Commander Winthorn?" asked Watt.

"The Admiral wants you to beam down to the surface." Winthorn replied. "He's found something that may interest you. He would also like to see Lt. Lom and Lt. Amarus."

"Tell Mr. Amarus to meet us in transporter room three." said Watt. "You come with me, Lom."

About ten minutes later, Watt, Lom and Amarus beamed to the surface. They arrived at one of the suburbs of the capital city, outside one of the houses. They were greeted by the Admiral.

"Glad you could get here." he said. "I thought you might want to see this. Follow me."

The Admiral lead the three of them into the house. They walked through the living area into the 'garage' at the back of the house. In this large room they found what the Admiral wanted to show them.

"It's a Federation shuttle craft!" said Watt. "What's it doing here?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." said the Admiral. "We asked you to bring Lt. Lom along because our engineers are working flat out on the Valkyrie."

Lom boarded the shuttle craft. He was slightly surprised.

"Thizz izz not a rezzent model." he said. "It'zz at least thirty yearzz old."

Lom switched on the computer.

"At least the power cells still have some juice in them." said Amarus.

A few seconds passed while Lom accessed the shuttle craft's computer.

"How long ago did you find this, sir?" asked Watt.

"Two hours ago." the Admiral replied. "We've been running a routine scan of the area, trying to locate this shuttle craft."

"Where is the owner of this house?" asked Watt. "He should know what it's doing here."

That's the problem." said the Admiral. "This house belongs to a Simon Renfield. He's been in the psychiatric hospital for the past four months. He's had a complete nervous breakdown. Since then the house has been empty."

"Simon Renfield?" queried Watt. "That name sounds familiar. Where is this hospital?"

"Why?" asked the Admiral. "Renfield is now nothing more than a babbling idiot!"

"A babbling idiot with a Federation shuttle craft in his back room!" said Watt.

Then, Lom approached them.

"The computer izz blank." he said. "There izz full power in the cellz, all izz in working order, yet there izz no memory. The only thing I can tell izz that it izz at least eighty yearzz old!"

"Security scan reveals nothing odd." said Amarus. "Except one thing, no trace of human residue."

The Admiral called one of his aides over.

"Have this shuttle craft taken back to the Starbase." he said.

"You two go with them." said Watt.

Watt then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Pendragon."

"Pendragon here."

"Have Counsellor Trospheo and Dr. Singh meet me in the ready room in ten minutes. One to beam up."

When they returned to the ship they found Magus busily engaged in creating crucifixes in mithril silver.

"What are you doing, Magus?" asked Watt with some surprise.

"You will see, in due course. What news from the planet?"

"They've found a shuttle craft in some loony's back yard, a really old one."

"Never dismiss the insane, Watt, very often they are allowed to see things which sane people are not permitted to."

"The man concerned is in a mental hospital. Has been for at least four months."

At that moment, Trospheo and Singh arrived. Watt told them of his intent to visit Simon Renfield. At the mention of the name Magus snapped to the alert.

"Renfield?" he asked. "Singh, get the medical records for this man."

Singh looked at Watt. Then, moving to the computer, he called the psychological profile of Renfield up on the screen.

"It seems that he has taken to eating living creatures. He says he has been promised life by the master."

"The Time Lord called the Master perhaps?" asked Trospheo.

Magus looked at Watt.

"I think you should see Renfield tomorrow." he said quietly. "I will accompany you."

The arrangements were made, and the visit set for the next day.

They were greeted at the hospital by Dr. Humphrey Chilton. Soon they were seated in the cell with Renfield. He was a small, pale man, with deep set eyes.

"Good morning, Renfield." said Chilton.

"Good morning, Doctor." replied Renfield. "Who are your friends?"

Chilton introduced the others. Upon hearing Magus' name the mask slipped.

"The master has spoken of you." he hissed. "The master has ways of dealing with you."

Magus gazed sternly at the lunatic.

"Many years ago I gave your master the peace he sought, in return from him he promised not to bother the universe. He has broken his vow. I intend to see that he pays for that."

Magus left. Shortly afterward the others left. Chilton rounded on Magus angrily.

"Ambassador or not, you may have set that man's treatment back four months."

"Dr. Chilton, you are not qualified to deal with the menace we are now facing. There is no point in curing his mind if his immortal soul is in danger. This, a man is facing a peril which his distant ancestor, Milo Renfield, faced years ago and like your ancestor, Frederick Chilton, you are more hindrance than help."

They returned to the ship.

"I sense great anger and worry in you, Magus. What is it?" asked Trospheo.

"I know now exactly what we are facing, dear girl." he replied. "And it is not a task for the faint hearted."

"Explain Magus." said Watt.

"In the late twentieth century your grandfather and I were involved in a war to save the universe from a renegade wizard called Saruman the White. History shows that we were in the main, successful. Part of the reason Dracula is, or was on Monstron was through a deal I set up between him and the High Wolfman for Dracula to be granted asylum on Monstron. For his part he agreed to leave the rest of the universe in peace and not spread his vampirism."

"How do you know it is he?" asked Singh.

"Of all the vampires I have ever encountered only two were able to drain a body of all it's blood without it becoming a vampire itself. On is the Count St. Germain. The other is Count Dracula."

"I didn't know Admiral St. Germain was a vampire." said Trospheo.

"He doesn't need to go round biting virgins." laughed Watt. "He has his nourishment created by the replicator."

"The fact remains, he is at Starfleet Headquarters. That means Dracula is somewhere near."

The meeting soon ended. Watt went straight to the bridge.

"Message is coming in from the planet's surface." said Amarus. "From Bob Dones."

"In my ready room, Mr. Amarus." said Watt.

Watt entered his ready room. He sat down at his desk, and switched on his view screen. The image of Bob Dones appeared on the screen. He was not a happy man.

"What's wrong, Bob?" asked Watt.

"I normally wouldn't bother you with something like this, Jim." said Dones. "But it's my daughter, Mina. She's suddenly become very ill, and the doctors here can't tell a damn thing. I was hoping that one of your doctors could have a look at her."

"I'll have my chief medical officer beam down straight away." said Watt. "See you in a couple of minutes."

The screen went blank. Watt then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Magus. Meet me in transporter room three. Dr. Singh, meet me there also."

A few minutes later, the three of them arrived at Done's home. They were greeted by a rather sad looking Dones.

"Thank you for coming, Jim." he said. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's suddenly become very weak."

"I've brought along Ambassador Magus." said Watt. "He's a doctor also."

"A doctor of what?" asked Dones.

"Practically everything." replied Magus.

Dones lead them into his house. They followed him into his daughter's bedroom. Watt was surprised at what he saw. A few days earlier, when Watt had first visited his old friend, Mina Dones had seemed in perfect health. Now she lay on her bed, very weak.

Singh walked over to the bed, and started moving his tri-corder above her.

"I'm picking up no unusual readings." he said. "The only thing I can tell is that she has a slight fever."

"You call yourself a doctor!" snapped Dones. "Can't you see she's ill? What's wrong with her?"

Magus walked over to the bed. He placed his hand over her head.

"How long has she been feeling ill?" he asked.

"A couple of days." Dones replied. "Not long after Jim and Anthony visited."

"Anthony?" Magus queried.

"Anthony Alucard." Dones replied. "I met him about ten days ago. A rather charming gentleman."

Magus lifted Mina's collar. He noticed two small puncture marks on her neck. A grim expression appeared on his face.

"Have you any garlic, Mr. Dones?" he asked.

"Not much." said Dones. "Mina doesn't like it that much."

"I need a lot of garlic Mr. Dones." said Magus.

Magus walked over to the window.

"I want this window kept shut at all times." he ordered. "It must not be opened by anyone. I want cloves of garlic placed around the door and window, and no matter what your daughter says, you must not remove it!"

"But what's wrong with her?" asked Dones.

"She has been affected by the plague which now affects this colony." said Magus. "Whatever you do, you must not let this Anthony Alucard into your home."

"Now come on, Magus." said Watt. "Alucard is just an ordinary colonist!"

"Sometimes, Captain, you can be very dim." said Magus. "Don't you get it? Alucard? It's Dracula backwards!"

"But why is he here?" asked Watt. "When you granted him asylum?"

"That I intend to find out. I mean to ask Mr. Renfield."

Swiftly they made their way to the asylum. They were met there by Lethbridge-Stewart. The asylum was a smoking ruin. There were no survivors.

"It started three hours ago. A fire of such intensity that all inside were killed before any help could arrive." he said.

"We have Dracula, here on this planet, instead of on Monstron, where he was at peace. We have Van Helsing, burned to a crisp, and now this asylum burned to the ground by a fire of such intensity that all was destroyed. I believe, Admiral, that I know another of the people we are dealing with. Could you have Ambassador Watt join me here?"

It wasn't long before Magus' old colleague was with them once more. They walked delicately through the piles of smoking rubble. The fire had been so fierce that no humanoid remains could be found. Ambassador Watt looked concernedly at Magus.

"It's all falling into place, James. Bodies drained of blood which can't become vampires. Anyone who could be of help to us burnt alive. Cast your mind back to the Saruman wars. The cave of the Holy Grail in Turkey."

"I remember." smiled the Ambassador. "Only the penitent may pass. Celsius tried to enter the Sanctum Sanctorum and was almost carved in two. Theophilus got through, too the Grail and cured Celsius' wounds.

"In the process both became immortal. Theophilus has had century upon century to hone his mental powers. I would not be at all surprised if he now approached one of the more powerful mortal wizards in ability."

"Assuming you are correct, Magus." said Watt. "How do we proceed?"

"Lack of imagination does seem to characterize you, dear boy. I know I am correct. Dracula had no need of anything on Monstron. He had no need, nor any desire, to leave it. It would have taken a being of either vast persuasion, or one capable of controlling a mind such as Dracula's, to get him to leave. Hence that he leaves us with only a few possible subjects…the Brotherhood of the Istari and Theophilus. He has not been seen or heard of for decades. It would also be simple for him to control the mind of Celsius, although I don't think he would need to. Celsius is easily led."

"So where to find them?"

"My guess is that they are using some sort of cloaking device." said Magus. "How else would they be able to slip into this sector undetected."

"Are you saying they have Romulan connections?" asked the Admiral.

"No." said Magus. "In the twentieth century Armand Theophilus was adept at all sciences. With twenty-fourth century technology at his disposal, he would be capable of anything!"

"Would we be able to alter our sensors?" asked Watt.

"You can try." said Magus. "But it would be difficult, because you wouldn't know what to scan for!"

"We can try." said Watt. "I'll put Sutek and a couple of others on it right away."

**CHAPTER THREE**

Mina Dones lay in her bed on Gamma-Omacron IV. Her condition had not changed. Garlic had been placed all around her room, but mainly on her door and her window.

As the night came, she began to get restless. She began to roll all over her bed, as if she was having a bad dream. Then, she lay on her back, and began to gasp for breath. It was then that her father entered the room. He rushed over to the bed.

"What is it, Mina?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"The air." she gasped. "I can't breath! Please, open the window"

Dones walked over to the window, but then paused. He remembered what Magus had told him.

"Please, Father!" Mina pleaded. "I can't breath!"

The torment got too much for Dones. He removed the garlic from the window frame, and opened the window. But his daughter was still not happy.

"The garlic." she said. "Please take it away."

"It's for your own good." said Dones.

"I can't stand it!" she pleaded. "Please, I beg you, take it away!"

Reluctantly, Dones removed the remaining garlic from the room. He took it out of the room, and returned a minute later. Mina had now perked up slightly.

"Thank you, Father." she said.

Dones kissed his daughter in the cheek, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. When her father had gone, Mina got out of the bed. She walked over to the window, and peered out to the ground below. Below she could see a tall man standing in the gardens. The man was Count Dracula.

Mina smiled at what she saw. Slowly, she opened the window. She motioned for Dracula to enter her room. Dracula began to float in mid-air, and he rose, until he came level with the window. He then stepped through into the bedroom. Mina undid the buttons on her night gown, and exposed her neck. The two puncture marks were now visible. Dracula walked over to her, and took her in his arms. Slowly, he moved his head toward her neck, and then he sunk his teeth into her neck, and began to feast on her blood, her life nourishment. A smile appeared on Mina's face. It seemed that Dracula had found another bride.

Lt. Sutek sat at one of the science stations on the bridge of the Valkyrie. He was checking on unusual readings that had been recorded by not only the sensors on the Valkyrie, but also from the Starbase. As he carried out his search, Watt approached him.

"Any luck, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"None, sir." Sutek replied. "All readings from the Valkyrie and the Starbase appear normal. No sub-space fluctuations or anomalies."

"What about the Lohengrin?" asked Watt. "Is she still in this sector?"

"I'm still awaiting transmission from them." Sutek replied. "They may have better results, because our sensors are still undergoing repair."

"Let me know as soon as they get in touch." said Watt. "I'll be in my ready room if you need me."

About ten minutes later, a transmission came in from the Lohengrin. It was not just the information, but a message to Watt. Watt took the message in his ready room.

"Do you have any strange readings, Captain McCloud?" Watt asked.

"Only one." McCloud replied. "There is a strange trail of ionized particles, heading toward Gamma-Omacron IV. It's as if they knew where they were going."

"What sort of trail?" asked Watt.

"Look at this." said McCloud.

The image of McCloud vanished, and a diagram appeared on the screen.

"Interesting." said Watt. "This is a similar pattern to the old Klingon ships of the last century."

McCloud re-appeared on the screen.

"That's what I though." he said. "But there's one major difference. The ion particles are mixed with those you would get from a Federation warp engine, of a Galaxy class starship."

"Then this ship has recent warp engines, but a century old cloaking device." said Watt. "I didn't know such a thing could work!"

"It does." said McCloud. "It looks like we've found our old enemy."

A couple of minutes later, Watt entered the bridge and approached Sutek.

"Do you have the information from the Lohengrin?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain." said Sutek. "And if the information is correct, that ship should soon be in orbit around the colony!"

"Inform the Admiral." ordered Watt.

Then, a message came in from the surface. It was Bob Dones.

"Jim!" he said. "It's Mina! She's gone!"

Count Dracula carried the limp body of Mina Dones to his rented house in the northern continent. This house had been empty for many years. It was the perfect hideaway for Dracula.

He entered the house, and placed Mina on the couch. The room was very dimly lighted, but it was perfect for him. He then walked to the cellar of the house, which was cold and damp. He first saw his own coffin, the coffin in which he lay at night. He then walked over to the corner of the cellar. Slowly, he dragged out another coffin, and lay it beside his own. He opened the lid.

"Ah." he said. "Soon you will be at rest, my bride!"

Dracula began to stroke the velvet lining of the casket. He then stood up, and took a small communication device from his jacket pocket.

"I have her." he said. "I have my bride!"

A few seconds later, two men beamed down to the cellar. One had blond hair, the other red skin. It was none other than Armand Theophilus and his cohort, Celsius.

"Have you finished on this planet?" sneered Theophilus.

"My work is complete." said Dracula. "I am now in your capable hands."

Theophilus then activated his communicator.

"Beam us up to the cargo bay at once!" he ordered.

Seconds later, Theophilus, Celsius, Dracula, Mina Dones and the caskets were aboard the now orbit ship. Seconds later, the door of the old house was barged down, A security team from the Valkyrie, led my Amarus and Magus, entered the old house.

"Blast!" cursed Magus. "We're too late!"

Aboard the spaceship now commanded by Theophilus, he, Celsius and Dracula sat on the bridge. The crew was a motley assortment of aliens.

"Now, count, you have your wish. You must now fulfil ours."

The vampire smiled.

"Of course, gentlemen. Set a course for The Time of Legends."

A search for the ship proved fruitless. Magus remained on the planet for a few weeks longer but no one else died. Soon he rejoined the Valkyrie.

"I do not think we have heard the last of this matter yet." he said grimly.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The U.S.S. Valkyrie neared Sector 001, the galaxy known as the Milky Way. The crew were not happy. Morale was somewhat low. They knew that a grave task lay ahead of them.

The usual crew members were aboard, but they also carried one special passenger, Bob Dones. His daughter had been kidnapped by Count Dracula, who was under the influence of Doctor Armand Theophilus.

Soon, they were orbiting the planet Earth, and Starfleet Headquarters. They docked without incident. The senior officers of the Valkyrie, Captain James Watt, Commander Arthur Pendragon, and Lt. Commander Simon Winthorn were summoned before the Federation Council, Ambassador Magus was also summoned.

When they entered the chamber, they were shocked to see a Monstron general seated at the table, next to Admiral Benton.

"This is General Addams of the Monstron Empire." said Benton.

"With all due respect." said Watt. "This is hardly a matter for the Monstron Empire."

"The Temple of Orlok was raided by a party of humans." said Addams. "That makes it our matter."

"Gentlemen." said Benton. "We are her to discuss the crisis, not to engage in petty squabbles."

The Valkyrie crew seated themselves at the table.

"Are your repairs complete, Captain Watt?" Benton asked.

"We would have liked more time." Watt replied. "We are hardly in any shape to go after anybody."

"Come, now, Captain." said Benton. "Dr. Theophilus is using an eighty year old starship. The Valkyrie is more than a match for it."

"An old starship with Galaxy Class engines." said Magus. "And with technology stolen from many other craft. I detected Klingon, Romulan, Ferengi, Sontaran, even Borg technology on their ship. The body may be old, Admiral, but the mind is very able and willing!"

"Enough of these metaphors!" snapped Addams. "We must discuss our strategy!"

"Our strategy?" said Watt.

"General Addams is to accompany you on this mission, Watt." said Benton. "After all, Dracula was recently in residence on the Monstron homeworld."

"Believe me, Captain." said Adams. "I dislike this as much as I see you do."

"Just remember one thing then." said Watt. "I am the captain of the Valkyrie, and I give the orders."

"General Addams is only assisting in an advisory role." said Benton. "Nothing more."

Many thousands of light years away, the starship that had been stolen by the forces of Armand Theophilus, which he had re-named "The Satan", moved slowly through space. He strode through the corridors of his starship. He then came to his private laboratory. The first person he saw was his long-time comrade, Celsius.

"The weapon is complete." said Celsius. "All goes according to your plan."

"Is our contact in place in Starfleet Headquarters?" Theophilus asked.

"He is." Celsius replied. "And the Valkyrie is due to leave Earth in three hours. From what he can tell, the engineers will have to continue their repairs en route."

Theophilus then activated his communicator.

"Theophilus to bridge."

"Dolcoon here, master. What is your order?"

"Set a course for the Star of Hope." Theophilus ordered. "We will intercept and attack the Valkyrie there."

The final preparations were made while the Valkyrie was still docked at Starfleet. Lt. Amarus was showing General Addams to his quarters on the ship. The General was not pleased.

"These are the best quarters you have for me?" he said.

"These are the quarters normally reserved for Starfleet admirals." said Amarus.

Addams gazed around the room.

"I suppose they will have to do." he said. "Leave me, now. Tell your captain I will join him shortly on the bridge."

Amarus left the quarters. After he had, Addams sat down at the table, and opened his small case. Out of it, he took a small communication device. He then activated it.

"I am aboard the Valkyrie." he said. "All is now ready."

An hour later, all was complete. All the main bridge officers were in their positions when General Addams entered the bridge. When he did, Commander Pendragon got up from his usual chair.

"If you would like to sit here, General." he said.

"Thank you, Commander." said Addams.

Pendragon then sat in the chair normally reserved for Counsellor Trospheo.

"Would you like to guide us out of the starbase, General?" asked Watt.

"I have studied many of your procedures, Captain Watt." said Addams. "It would be an honour. Ensign Greenleaf, ahead, one quarter impulse power."

Greenleaf carried out the order. Within a matter of minutes, they had exited the starbase.

"Full impulse power, Ensign." Addams ordered.

"How long until we reach the Star of Hope?" asked Watt.

"At warp six, twenty seven hours and forty three minutes." said Winthorn.

"Can we not travel at warp nine?" said Addams.

"The warp engines are still undergoing some repair, General." said Watt. "Warp six is the maximum we can travel at the moment."

"Then warp six it will have to be." snorted Addams.

As soon as they had left Sector 001, they moved to warp six. Meanwhile, Sutek had been carrying out a record search of Theophilus' known crew. Watt watched him.

"Theophilus is acting as captain of his vessel." said Sutek. "With Celsius as his first officer. His second officer is a man known as Dolcoon, a native of the planet Traxxor."

On hearing this, Amarus walked over to them.

"Did you say Dolcoon?" he asked.

"You know him?" asked Watt.

"We were in the same class together at the Traxxor Military Academy." Amarus replied. "A fine student, but something inside of him snapped about a year after graduating. He's know to have committed crimes on four Traxxon colonies."

"Is there anything else?" asked. Watt.

"This part would interest Magus." said Sutek. "Theophilus is known to be in possession of a being known as Airdragon, much like the dragon owned by Magus. This dragon is capable of hyper flight, in space, at a speed of warp two."

"I didn't know such a thing was capable." said Watt.

"The last air dragons were known to be used by the Wose terrorists." said Sutek. "But that was twenty years ago. They were thought to be extinct."

"Find out as much as you can from the files." said Watt. "I'll be in my ready room if you need me. You have the bridge, number one."

As Watt entered his ready room, he saw Magus sitting on the sofa.

"Glad you could join me, Captain." he said. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"About the mission?" asked Watt.

"About General Addams." said Magus. "I sense something different about him, like he is not who he says he is."

"He's a Monstron." said Watt. "What do you expect?"

"He is meant to be here only as an advisor." said Magus. "But something tells me he is here for another reason, what I can't tell."

"I need more than that, Magus." said Watt. "I don't like having him on board, but I have to follow orders. Addams is meant to be the foremost expert on Dracula. We have to follow orders. Until you have something more definite, I can't do anything!"

"There is one other thing." said Magus. "I was contacted yesterday by Gandalf. A mortal wizard who was in his custody escaped recently. This man was one of Gandalf's most promising students, but he chose the darker ways. He was being held on the Time for crimes against the Federation. He was due to be taken to one of the penal colonies."

"What is his name?" Watt asked.

"Droome." Magus replied. "A most likeable young man, but his mind was taken over by a lust for power. I believe that he may have fulfilled that lust with the help of Armand Theophilus."

The journey over the next few hours passed without incident. Watt took this time to visit the Gresley at the front of the ship. When he entered, he saw Counsellor Trospheo sitting at the bar. He went over and joined her.

"I'm glad you could join me, Captain." she said. "There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"About General Addams, perhaps?" said Watt.

"The crew are very suspicious about him." said Trospheo. "And not just because he is a Monstron."

"Has Magus put you up to this?" asked Watt. "As I told him, I have to follow orders. I was the first one to object to him coming on this mission."

"But I sense a certain duplicity with him." said Trospheo. "The Monstron mind is very difficult to read telepathically, but I can still sense something different about him, something different from other Monstrons."

"I will bear your reservations in mind, Counsellor." said Watt. "But my hands are tied."

Then, General Addams entered the Gresley. There was a sudden silence when he entered. As he sat down with his drink, the conversations continued.

"See what I mean." said Trospheo. "Nobody on this ship trusts him. On a mission such as this, that could be dangerous."

It was another ten hours before the Valkyrie reached the system that contained the Star of Hope. All seemed well.

"Readings, Mr. Tompkins." queried Watt.

"All seems in order, Captain." Tompkins replied. "No ships in this sector…"

Tompkins paused as he picked up a new reading.

"I'm picking up a sub-space anomaly." he said. "Similar to the one encountered by the Lohengrin in the Gamma-Omacron system."

"Confirmed." said Amarus. "The same ion particles are also being detected."

"What is this nonsense?" said Addams. "It is probably nothing more than interference!"

"I don't think so, General." said Watt. "Make a full sensor sweep. Leave no star unturned."

"I'm picking it up again." said Greenleaf. "This time much closer, fifty thousand kilometres off the port bow."

"Again confirmed." said Amarus.

"On screen." said Pendragon.

The screen switched on. All that could be seen was open space.

"There is nothing there." said Addams. "We are wasting our time."

"Will you kindly keep quiet, General." said Watt. "This is not a Monstron vessel!"

The sensors continued to scan the surrounding area.

"It is moving toward us at full impulse power." said Tompkins. "Now fifteen thousand kilometres away."

"It may be nothing more than a Klingon Bird of Prey." said Addams.

"For the last time, General." said Watt. "This is my ship. Any more from you and I will confine you to your quarters!"

"Ten thousand kilometres and closing." said Tompkins.

"Yellow alert." said Pendragon. "Arm phasers and photon torpedoes."

Then, it happened. There was a shimmer in space, the same shimmer that happened when a vessel uncloaked. The bridge crew of the Valkyrie were shocked.

"It's him!" said Watt. "It's Theophilus!"

On board the Satan, Theophilus sat in the captain's chair, with Celsius and Dolcoon at the helm.

"They are in range, sir." said Dolcoon.

"Fire now!" cried Theophilus. "Fire the weapon!"

On the Valkyrie, they were now on red alert.

"Massive power build up at the front of the ship." said Amarus. "Readings way off the scale."

"Raise shields!" ordered Pendragon. "Ready to fire phasers!"

Before they could do anything, a bright red light shot out of the Satan. It completely bathed the Valkyrie. The shields were useless against it. It seemed that nothing could be done.

Several minutes passed, although it seemed like hours, passed. The bridge crew of the Valkyrie all lay motionless on the floor. Slowly, they began to regain their senses. They slowly got to their feet. It was as if nothing had happened. They all gazed around at each other.

"I don't know who any of you are." said Pendragon. "Or where the hell we are."

"Neither do I." said Watt. "I have no idea what has happened!"

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The bridge crew stood, looking around.

"This is obviously some sort of starship." said Tompkins, who was sitting at the helm. "And I am obviously the pilot."

Tompkins turned to face the control panel. He began punching in a few things, but nothing happened.

"You know how to operate this thing?" asked Watt.

"Strangely, yes." replied Tompkins. "I don't know how, but I seem to know how this panel works. But that's no use to us because everything is off line."

"Computer." said Watt. "Computer?"

Nothing happened.

"It's not the only thing that isn't working." said Pendragon.

Sutek sat at the science station.

"I'm getting noting from the computer." he said. "It's working, but I can't get to any files."

Watt began to feel his collar. He felt the four buttons, which indicated he was a Starfleet captain.

"I'm obviously an officer of some rank." he said. "Four buttons, and this badge."

"I have those too." said Amarus. "But also this sash."

Amarus indicated to his Traxxon Academy sash.

"Maybe I am in command." he said.

"This is no time to appoint leaders." said Pendragon. "We have to find out who were are."

Then, Sutek made a breakthrough.

"I've managed to patch into the internal communications system." he said.

The officers rushed over to the panel.

"But what do we say?" said Watt. "This entire ship may have been affected."

There was a slight pause. Then Amarus spoke.

"To all areas of the ship. Stay where you are. Select a representative for your group, and then report to the bridge."

Watt was right in thinking that the entire ship had been affected. In the Gresley, Trospheo stood, gazing around. Everyone there was disorientated. Then, Magus got up from behind the bar. He, too, was affected.

"May I help you?" he said. "Would you like a drink?"

"You don't look like a normal member of this crew." said Trospheo.

In sick bay, Dr. Singh had been treating Lt. Lom, who had suffered a knee injury on the holodeck.

"Zzo what do we do now?" asked Lom.

"We do as they said." said Singh. "We select someone."

Lom went to get off the bed. He let out a cry of pain as he stood on his leg.

"Are you injured?" asked Singh.

"Itzz my knee." said Lom. "It feelzz like someone juzzt pulled it off!"

Lom sat back on the bed. Without thinking, Singh picked up a small instrument. He switched it on, and ran it over Lom's injured knee. A minute later, and the pain was gone.

"The pain izz gone." said Lom. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know." said Singh. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Back on the bridge, Addams and Tompkins stood at the tactical station. What was odd about this was that Addams was now wearing the uniform of a Starfleet commander instead of his Monstron uniform, but the rest of the crew were hardly in a position to notice this.

"I've accessed the weapons system." said Addams. "We have ten phaser banks and two hundred photo torpedoes."

"We're obviously a war ship then." said Amarus.

Sutek continued to access the computer.

"We a have a crew of one thousand and thirty two." he said. "But I still can't find a trace of any personal files or logs."

"This is certainly strange form of memory loss." said Watt. "All of our memories are gone, yet we have retained our skills."

Amarus, because of his Traxxon sash, now seemed to take command.

"Have you found out how many rooms there are on this ship?" he asked.

"There are many." said Sutek. "That is the one thing I can tell."

Amarus pointed to Pendragon and Tompkins.

"I want you two to carry out a search of this ship." he said. "Speak to as many of the crew as you can."

Pendragon and Tompkins left the bridge.

The next couple of hours were spent surveying the ship, trying to find out how many people were affected. Pendragon and Tompkins were now at the top deck of the ship.

"This ship is very interesting." said Tompkins. "Especially that holodeck back there."

"I could certainly think of a few programs for that thing." smiled Pendragon.

"So what's our next stop?" asked Tompkins.

"The room up ahead." Pendragon replied. "A room known as the Gresley."

A minute or so later, Pendragon and Tompkins entered the Gresley. The many people who were in there were still greatly confused. Pendragon walked over to Trospheo.

"Are you the representative for this group?" he asked.

"Yes." Trospheo replied. "But there's something strange about me. I seem to be able to read people's thoughts. And that's not the only thing. The bartender is very strange. It seems he doesn't belong here."

Magus walked over to them.

"Can I get you a beverage, sir?" he asked. "A malt whisky, perhaps?"

Back on the bridge, Sutek had found more success.

"We seem to have been in a battle." he said.

Amarus, who was seated in the captain's chair, approached Sutek.

"So where is this ship now?" he asked.

"They attacked us with some form of photon beam." said Sutek. "This seems to have wiped out our memories. We obviously destroyed this ship soon afterwards."

"Is there any debris?" asked Amarus.

"None." replied Sutek. "We must have hit their weapons banks."

Later, Amarus sat in the captain's ready room. He, too, was trying to access the computer, but was having no luck. Then, Watt and Addams entered.

"The whole ship has been affected by that weapon." said Watt. "And each in the same way. Everyone has lost their memories, but not their skills."

"Has the ship's doctor assessed the situation?" asked Amarus.

"All of the medical files seem to have been wiped." said Addams. "And the Vulcan is still trying to access the computer."

Several minutes later, Amarus entered the bridge. Watt and Tompkins sat at the helm. As Amarus sat in the captain's chair Lom entered.

"All enginezz are operable." he reported. "We sustained minor damage in the attack. The zzhieldzz are zztill off line."

"We must restore the shield." said Amarus. "That is our first priority."

Watt turned around from his helm position.

"Surely our first priority would be to repair the computer." he said. "We must retrieve our files, to find out who we are."

Then, Sutek called over.

"I believe I have just done that." he called.

They all raced over to his position.

"I have just found the crew files." he said, pressing the button.

The screen came on. The computer spoke.

"Officers of the U.S.S. Valkyrie, Wagner class starship.

Commanding officer Captain James Watt.

First officer Commander Wesley Addams.

Executive officer Commander Arthur Pendragon.

Operations officer Lt. Commander Simon Winthorn.

Tactical officer Lt. Tamar Amarus.

Navigational officer Lt. Mark Tompkins.

Security chief Ensign Archer Greenleaf.

Chief engineer Lt. Lom.

Science officer Lt. Sutek.

Ship's counsellor Lt. Commander Trospheo.

Chief medical officer Dr. Gourlak Singh.

Special envoy Ambassador Phineas Magus."

"It appears that Ambassador Magus is a wizard." said Sutek.

"A wizard?" said Watt. "Where is he now?"

"He's in the Gresley." Tompkins replied. "Waiting tables."

"You'd better get him here." said Watt. "Have you found out what our mission is yet?"

"I will be able to give a full briefing in ten minutes." replied Sutek.

Ten minutes later they gathered in the conference room. All were seated at the table except Sutek. He switched on the computer screen.

"We are currently at war with a race known as the Istari, who reside on this planet, which is known only as the Time. We have been at war with them for the past seven years. Our mission is to travel to the Time, and destroy their headquarters here, in Istarix."

"What are the Istari?" asked Addams.

"The Istari are a group of wizards." Sutek replied. "They have attacked several of our outposts over the past few years. They command an army of mighty warriors and starships."

"Wizards?" queried Magus. "Like myself?"

"According to the files, you recently worked undercover on Istarix. That is why you are on this mission, Ambassador."

"Something doesn't seem right here." said Trospheo. "Maybe we should contact Starfleet Headquarters."

"We have been ordered to maintain radio silence." said Sutek. "At this time, four other starships are moving toward the Time, readying themselves to attack. Ours is the main objective of this mission."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Watt.

"The computer is still giving us some trouble." said Sutek. "Some files have gone completely. All I can say is that we are at war."

"And how about you, Doctor?" asked Watt. "Have you completed your medical assessment?"

"I've examined many of the crew." Singh replied. "Our short term memories have been completely erased. Our long term memories are still in our minds, but something is blocking them. It is most puzzling that only our skills are intact."

"Is there any cure?" asked Watt.

"There is." said Singh. "I can correct the fault using a sophisticated brain cell scan, but without medical records it would be very dangerous."

"Do all you can to try and retrieve those files." said Watt. "Now we have to decide on our next move."

"There is only one decision to make, Captain." said Addams. "We must continue our mission. Our forces are depending on us."

"I think we should contact Starfleet." said Magus. "This situation does seem rather odd."

"It seems, though, that we have our orders." said Watt. "I think we should continue with our mission. How long until we reach the Time?"

"Twenty seven hours." said Sutek. "Our warp engines are still undergoing repair."

"Then I think we should continue with our mission." said Watt.

"There is one more thing." said Sutek. "The mission file mentioned something about a crystal on Istarix. It said that a small away team was to try and retrieve the crystal."

"A crystal?" queried Watt.

"A valuable power source for the Istari." said Sutek. "It is known as the Eye of the Serpent."

"Then we shall retrieve it." said Watt. "We shall put an end to this war. Set a course for the Time, Mr. Tompkins. Meeting adjourned."

As they broke up, Amarus approached Watt.

"I would like to apologize, sir." he said. "I assumed authority that was not mine to assume."

"No apologies needed, Lieutenant." said Watt. "We are all in the same boat. The Istari must have a pretty powerful weapon to do this!"

Several hours passed. The repairs to the warp engines and the shields went well. Sutek and Singh continued to search through the computers, but they could find no medical files or personal logs.

"I may have found something, Captain." said Sutek at the science station.

Watt and Addams walked over to him.

"Our sensor readings showed that we were under attack from a Valhalla class Istarian vessel. We were attacked by a photo-like beam. It was not designed to do any damage to the ship. It was aimed specifically at the crew's memories and computer banks."

"It obviously wasn't a complete success." remarked Addams.

"On the contrary." said Sutek. "All logs, both ships and personal, have been erased. I can find no history for any of the crew. I can also find very little history about our war with the Istari."

"It is odd." said Watt. "It was as if they knew what to attack."

"But we destroyed their ship, didn't we?" asked Addams.

"Our phasers were fired." replied Sutek. "There was no ship when we regained our senses, so logic dictates that it must have been destroyed."

Then, Amarus discovered something.

"A ship is approaching us, Captain." he said. "Thirty thousand kilometres away."

"On screen." Watt ordered, as he took his seat.

The image appeared on the viewer. It looked small compared to the Valkyrie.

"Computer confirms it to be a Valhalla class vessel, crew compliment fifty two."

"Go to read alert." ordered Addams. "Arm phasers and photon torpedoes."

"We are being hailed, Captain." said Amarus.

"We must fire on them, Captain." said Addams. "Our forces are depending on us."

Watt paused as he considered his options.

"They continue to hail us, Captain." said Amarus.

"We must fire, Captain!" said Addams. "Now!"

Watt continued to stay silent.

"They are no longer hailing us." said Amarus. "They are charging their photon beam!"

"Lower shield." ordered Addams. "Fire!"

Amarus lowered the shields, and fired the phasers. The ship was easily destroyed.

"Ship destroyed." said Amarus. "No survivors."

"Your indecision could have cost us, Captain." said Addams. "We could have been destroyed!"

"Unlikely, Commander." said Sutek. "Our sensors revealed that the photon beam would not have penetrated our shields. The vessel had a maximum speed of warp two. It was no match for us."

Watt was deep in though.

"There is certainly something odd about this war." he said.

He paused again for another moment.

"I'd like to see the senior officers in the conference room in ten minutes." he said. "I'll be in my ready room until then."

**CHAPTER SIX**

Captain Watt sat at the head of the table in the conference room. Pendragon and Addams sat either side of him. Winthorn and Magus were also at the table.

"I'm having grave misgivings about our mission, gentlemen." said Watt. "We seemed to be far superior to the Istarian vessel."

"It was obviously one of their older designs." said Addams. "We will probably face much stiffer opposition once we reach the Time."

"I have doubts about that." said Magus. "The nearer we reach the Time, my doubts seem to grow."

Then, Dr. Singh entered.

"Have you made any progress, Doctor?" asked Watt.

"I still can't locate the medical files." Singh replied. "Without those the treatment would result in death. It's too dangerous."

"Can't you do something, Magus?" asked Watt.

"At the moment, all I seem to be able to do is simple conjury." he replied. "My memory is affected as much as yours."

"Then we will have to try Dr. Singh's treatment." said Addams. "I volunteer."

"Are you kidding." said Singh. "You could die!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." said Addams.

About an hour later, Addams lay on the bed in sick bay. Singh moved a large instrument near the bed.

"Are you sure about this, Commander?" asked Singh. "Without your medical records, I'll have no idea on what setting to use."

"We have no choice, Doctor." said Addams. "You must treat us, so we can continue with our mission."

"Very well, then." said Singh.

Singh placed a device on Addams' forehead. He then walked over to the machine, and switched it on. There was a slight hum.

"Readings normal." said Singh. "I'll move up to the next setting."

Singh moved the machine up to the next setting. Then, Addams started to twitch about.

"He's going into convulsions." said the nurse. "His heart rate has quadrupled."

"I'm stopping this now!" cried Singh.

Singh rushed over to the machine and switched it off. Slowly, Addams sat up.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"The process was too much for your body to handle." said Singh. "It's like I said. I can't do anything without your medical records."

"A pity." said Addams.

Singh walked over to the computer panel to check his readings. As he did this, Addams got to his feet. A slight smiled appeared on his face.

On the bridge, Sutek and Lom continued in their attempt to access the computer.

"Fascinating." remarked Sutek. "It's as if the Istarians knew what records to wipe out. There are no crew files, no personal logs, no medical files, nothing. That weapon must have been very powerful."

"At leazzt the warp enginezz are back on line." said Lom. "We now have full warp capability, Captain."

"Thank you. Mr. Lom." said Watt. "Ahead full warp, Mr. Tompkins."

"Aye, sir." said Tompkins.

Soon, they approached the sector where the Time was located. Again, Watt got the feeling that all was not right.

"It is strange that we have not met any form of resistance." he said.

"They are probably engaging our other ships." said Addams. "That is their part of the mission. Ours is the main objective."

"Slow to impulse power." ordered Watt.

Later, Addams sat in his quarters. He was studying the mission briefing, when Amarus entered.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" said Amarus.

"Yes, Lieutenant." said Addams. "Please, take a seat."

"I'd rather stand." said Amarus.

"Very well." said Addams. "I'm very worried about our mission."

"How so." asked Amarus.

"Captain Watt seems to have doubts about our mission." said Addams. "He is obviously a very capable diplomat, and Commander Pendragon a loyal executive officer, but you and I are both warriors. We were both born for battle. If the need arises, I will have to take command of this ship, to make sure we complete our mission."

"How do I fit in, sir?" asked Amarus.

"I need to know that I can count on you." said Addams. "I need to know that you will not wilt under pressure."

Amarus paused for a moment.

"I am a loyal officer." he said. "I am loyal to my commander officer."

Addams smiled.

"Good." said Addams. "You'll go far on this ship, Mr. Amarus."

A short while later, the Valkyrie neared the Time.

"Make a full range scan, Mr. Amarus." said Watt.

The scan began. The results soon appeared.

"Unbelievable." remarked Amarus. "I'm detecting no cities of any size, no energy sources as detailed in our mission briefing."

"What are you detecting?" asked Pendragon.

"Forests, mountains, rivers, seas, villages." said Amarus.

"What about Istarix?" asked Watt.

"Scanning now, sir." said Amarus. "It seems nothing more than an icy waste, with a huge citadel-like fortress in the middle."

"Where are all these mighty starships?" said Pendragon.

"Incoming message from the surface." said Amarus.

"On screen." said Watt.

An image appeared on the viewer. It was from the Citadel of Istarix. The old man on the screen was Gandalf.

"Greetings, Captain Watt." he said. "It is good to see you again. Is Dr. Magus with you?"

Watt ordered communications mute.

"That is Gandalf." said Addams. "He is the dictator of the Time. He rules with the iron hand."

"Restore sound." said Watt.

"Why the hesitation, Captain?" asked Gandalf. "Have you not found your stolen ship yet?"

"Don't play those games with me, Gandalf." said Watt. "You know why we are here."

"We want this war stopped!" shouted Addams.

Gandalf was confused.

"Of which war do you speak, Captain?" asked Gandalf. "There has been no war on the Time for centuries."

"Cut communications." ordered Addams.

The screen went blank.

"He know why we are here." said Addams. "We must act quickly, and take the Eye of the Serpent."

"But why would our mortal enemy's technology be over a thousand years behind us?" asked Pendragon.

"Assemble your away team, Commander Pendragon." said Watt. "I think you know what to do."

Pendragon paused for a moment.

"Aye sir." he said. "Ambassador Magus, report to transporter room three."

Pendragon left the bridge, followed by Amarus and Greenleaf.

"The orders were for me to take an away team to Istarix." snapped Addams. "There is no way we can get in without attacking them with our phasers first."

"Bear with me, Commander." said Watt.

Five minutes later, Pendragon, Magus, Amarus and Greenleaf beamed down to Istarix. The icy cold hit them straight away.

"This all seems strangely familiar." said Magus. "Like it is my home."

"We'll go to the Citadel." said Pendragon.

Shortly, they were inside the Citadel of Istarix. They were surprised that they met with no resistance. They were soon inside the great central chamber. They were greeted by Gandalf. He walked over to Magus.

"Greetings, Magus." he said. "I sense something is disturbing you."

Magus gazed at Gandalf's face for a few moments.

"You seem familiar to me." he said. "I am told that you are my enemy, yet I do not sense ill will against me or my comrades."

"You speak in riddles." said Gandalf. "I sense that your mind has been affected in some way."

Gandalf placed his hand on Magus' forehead. Pendragon drew his phaser, and aimed it at Gandalf.

"There is no need for that, Commander." said Magus. "I sense only good intentions."

Half an hour passed. On the Valkyrie, Addams was getting impatient.

"They are taking too long!" he cursed. "We should have struck to the correct attack plan."

Watt sat in his chair, deep in thought.

"Ever since that attack, I've had reservations about this mission." said Watt. "Something is definitely not right."

"Arm phasers." ordered Addams. "Target the Citadel of Istarix."

Winthorn, who was not at tactical, did as he was ordered.

"Delay that order, Commander Winthorn. "I'm not firing while our officers are down there!"

"Captain Watt, I'm having serious doubts about your command prowess." said Addams. "As of now, I'm relieving you of command. Fire phasers, Mr. Winthorn!"

Winthorn hesitated.

"Now!" shouted Addams.

Winthorn powered down the phaser banks.

"You are also relieved of duties, Commander." said Addams.

Addams marched over to the tactical station. He switched on the phaser banks, and targeted the Citadel of Istarix. Before Addams could fire, Watt drew his phaser and fired at Addams. The blast sent him reeling, but the effects wore off after a few seconds. Then, Winthorn fired his phaser at Addams. He was again sent reeling. Just then, Magus and Pendragon entered the bridge from the turbo-lift. Magus held out his hand, and Addams began to float in mid-air. Slowly, he Starfleet uniform began to disappear. It was then replaced by the Monstron uniform. Slowly, he began to fall to the ground. His Monstron uniform was completely visible. He then lost consciousness. Magus walked over to the fallen Addams. As he looked at the Monstron Gandalf entered the bridge. Watt looked slightly confused.

"Fear not, Captain." said Magus. "All will be revealed soon."

Later, Watt, Pendragon, Winthorn, Singh and Magus sat in the conference room. Gandalf had joined them.

"We shall soon finish the treatment of your crew, Captain." said Gandalf. "It is a pity that we can find no trace of Dr. Theophilus."

"It was an ingenious plan though. Getting us to steal the Eye of the Serpent." said Magus. "If he managed to gain that crystal, then all would be lost."

"And Addams?" asked Pendragon.

"He will be returned to Earth when we rendezvous with the Lohengrin." said Watt. "The Monstron High Command de-commissioned him two days before he arrived on Earth. In that time he was recruited by Armand Theophilus."

"Now we will have to be on our guard." said Magus. "We now know what his target is; the Eye of the Serpent!"

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Magus sat in the Gresley, at the piano, playing Bach's Goldberg Variations. All around listened intently as his fingers swam nimbly across the keyboard. Then, Pendragon entered.

"Very nice, but can you play anything more modern?"

Magus smiled and gave them a quick burst of Rhapsody in Blue. At that moment, Pendragon was summoned to the bridge. Admiral Benton was on the screen.

"Bad news Watt." he said. "Theophilus has a new ship He has taken over a Klingon Bird of Prey."

"How?" asked Pendragon. "The Satan was no match for a Klingon ship."

"He used no force. He merely made them beam themselves into outer space."

"If we're hunting a Klingon ship I want Salg in on this."

Benton nodded.

"He'll meet you on Starbase 25."

Magus entered.

"Bad news?" he enquired.

Watt nodded.

"Theophilus has a Klingon ship."

Magus nodded.

"It has occurred to me, Captain, the only way to deal with him effectively is to strip both him and Celsius of their immortality."

"How do we do that?" asked Watt.

"That I do not know as yet." replied Magus. "Their immortality was granted by the Holy Grail, and that is a power that even I cannot go against and succeed. I do know that we must return to Istarix. To have any hope of success we will need the Eye of the Serpent."

At this point, Tamar Amarus rose.

"Is that wise, Magus?" After all, that's exactly the thing he is after."

"Precisely, my boy." smiled Magus. "If it is with me then he cannot find it by attacking the Time. He will leave them in peace."

"Very well, Magus." mused Watt. "We'll follow your plan for now. Are you sure Gandalf will release the jewel to you?"

The answer soon became apparent. Gandalf released the jewel to Magus, on the condition that Larin Oakenshield, a direct descendant of the dwarf who mined the gem, and whose family were sworn to protect it, be allowed to accompany them. Magus agreed. Soon, the crew of the Valkyrie were treated to the sight of a full blooded dwarf striding the corridors of the Valkyrie with Magus.

"A wondrous creation, this ship of the stars." beamed Larin. "Would I be allowed to see the engines?"

Magus smiled.

"I will ask Lom." he replied.

The sight that greeted them at the Starbase was an unusual one. There had not been many occasions when a Klingon Bird of Prey had docked at a Federation outpost. It was indeed an odd sight.

Upon docking at the Starbase, Commander Salg beamed over to the Valkyrie. He was accorded a warm welcome.

"It is good to see you again, Commander." said Watt.

"I wish there was time when we could meet under more pleasant circumstances." said Salg.

"Of course, you will be accorded all the luxuries that would be given to a Federation first officer." said Watt.

"I require no special treatment." said Salg.

Watt signalled to Ensign Greenleaf, who showed Salg to his quarters.

A staff meeting was called an hour later. It looked odd when Commander Salg sat next to Larin.

"It worries me that a Klingon vessel could be taken with such ease." said Salg. "One ship would not be enough to destroy him."

"Our sister ship, the Lohengrin, is patrolling the Star of Hope and the Time." said Watt. "We can call on her at any time."

"That may still not be enough." said Salg. "I must warn you, Captain, that Gauron and the Klingon High Council are willing to take matters into their own hands. Klingons were killed, a vessel was stolen. To that Empire, that is…embarrassing."

"It is more than embarrassing to us, Commander." said Watt. "This situation is very serious. We must stop Armand Theophilus at whatever cost."

Armand Theophilus strode through the corridors of the Klingon vessel Tochk. He was not a happy man. He walked onto the bridge and took his place in the captain's chair. Celsius, now wearing the sash of a Klingon first officer, approached him.

"What's wrong, Doc?" he asked. "This is the second ship we've nicked, don't say this one isn't to your liking!"

"We are now undetectable by Federation sensors." said Theophilus. "We can match any Galaxy class starship for weaponry and speed, and yet, I still can't re-activate the Frankenstein monster!"

Then, Droome, the renegade wizard, entered the bridge.

"Well." snapped Theophilus. "Can you assist this Klingon technology? Can you help power the resurrection of the creature?"

"I am not a member of the Istari." said Droome. "For me to be able to generate such power, I would need a great power source, such as the Eye of the Serpent."

"Then you shall have it, my young wizard!" said Theophilus. "Celsius, set a course for the Time of Legends!"

A full day passed before the Tochk reached the Star of Hope. A full scan was made.

"We may have a problem." said Dolcoon. "I'm picking up a Federation starship in this sector."

"On the viewer." Theophilus ordered.

The image appeared on the screen.

"What is that ship?" asked Theophilus.

Rezadon, the humanoid lizard, was confused.

"I cannot read Klingon mazzter." he said.

Theophilus leapt up from his seat, and pushed Rezadon out of the way.

"The Lohengrin!" he smiled. "The Valkyrie's sister ship! Why does Starfleet insist on sending old friends after me?"

Theophilus re-took his seat.

"Continue on the course for the Time of Legends." he ordered.

Aboard the Lohengrin, all was normal, until the Tochk arrived.

"I'm picking up some sub-space fluctuations, Captain." said Lt. Muir at the tactical station. "It could be from a cloaked vessel."

Captain Connor McCloud got up from his seat, and approached the helmsman.

"Confirmed." said the helmsman. "Forty thousand kilometres off the port bow."

"It could be nothing." said the first officer, Commander Willoughby.

"Such occurrences are not known to happen in this sector." said McCloud. "Can you get a lock on it, Mr. Muir?"

"Now fifty thousand kilometres away." said Muir. "It is headed toward the Time."

"Follow it." said McCloud. "We're not taking any chances. Go to yellow alert."

The Tochk moved into orbit around the Time. Theophilus sat at the science station, altering the ship's scanners so they could detect the energy that the Eye of the Serpent gave off. An uneasy look appeared on his face.

"Where is it?" he cried. "Where is the crystal?"

He busily entered computations into the panel, but still, he could find nothing. He smashed his fist into the panel.

"It's gone!" he shouted. "It's bloody gone!"

Theophilus re-took the captain's chair.

"Prepare to enter the atmosphere." he ordered. "We will make them pay for hiding it from us!"

The Tochk de-cloaked as it entered the atmosphere. This gave the Lohengrin it's chance.

"Target phasers." McCloud ordered.

"Too late." said Muir. "They have entered the planet's atmosphere."

"Signal the surface." said McCloud.

The Tochk made good speed through the atmosphere. Theophilus checked the charts. He soon found an ideal target, Valhalla.

They soon neared the mighty island, which was situated near the Land of the Gods. Two small Valhalla class vessels, which had been designed by the dwarves on the island, were dispatched to intercept the Tochk. They had no chance against the mighty Klingon vessel. Soon, they neared the shores of Valhalla. Theophilus knew that none of the Norse gods lived on the island now.

"Arm phasers." Theophilus ordered. "Arm photon torpedoes."

"What is our target?" asked Dolcoon.

"The entire island, you buffoon!" Theophilus screamed. "Fire!"

Phasers ripped into the island, followed by photo torpedoes. The screams of Valhalla's inhabitants could be heard for hundreds of miles around. Within a matter of minutes, the once mighty citadel was raised to the ground.

"Everything destroyed." said Celsius. "No remaining life signs."

"Good." smiled Theophilus. "Now let us leave this worthless planet."

A few minutes later, the Tochk left the Time's atmosphere. Just as they did, a phaser blast ripped into them. The blast was from the Lohengrin.

"They have no shields." said Muir. "Auxiliary power is failing. Life support badly damaged."

"Fire again, Lieutenant." McCloud ordered.

Another blast ripped into the Tochk.

"We are no match for them, master." said Dolcoon. "We must abandon ship."

"Never." cried Theophilus.

Theophilus ran over to the weapons console.

"We have a few torpedoes left." he said.

He then ran over to the science station. A plan formed in his mind. He closed his eyes. His thoughts moved away from his body. His power reached out beyond the confines of the crippled Klingon vessel. His mind reached out to that of Lt. Muir on the Lohengrin. He probed his thoughts. Then, Muir's mind belonged to Theophilus. Theophilus made Muir enter the Lohengrin's computer.

"Hail them, Mr. Muir." said McCloud.

Muir did not respond. He continued to access the ship's computer. McCloud got to his feet, and turned to Muir. He was surprised at the blank look on Muir's face.

"Mr. Muir?" said McCloud.

Suddenly, all power was drained from the ship's system, all except from helm control, and life support. After this had happened, Muir slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"All power is gone." said Willoughby. "How, I don't know."

"I do." said McCloud. "Theophilus!"

Then, a gas-like substance came through the air vents on the bridge.

"Tecion gas!" gasped Willoughby.

Seconds later, all of the bridge crew were unconscious, and near death. Then, the gas was sucked back through the air vents, and shortly after that, Theophilus, Celsius and Dolcoon beamed onto the bridge. Celsius walked over to the tactical station.

"All of the crew are unconscious." he said. "Many are nearly dead."

"Do we dispose of them in the same way as the Klingons?" asked Dolcoon.

"No." said Theophilus. "We will need some of these officers to help us run this ship. Access the computer Celsius. We keep the captain, first officer, tactical officer and science officer."

Celsius did as he was ordered.

"The science officer, Lt. Quatermass, is in engineering." he said.

"Lock the transporter onto all but the four I have indicated." said Theophilus. "Beam them off this ship."

"To the planet?" queried Dolcoon.

"No, you fool." snapped Theophilus. "To the empty void of space!"

Celsius carried out his orders. Soon, over a thousand crew and their families were killed.

The Valkyrie was still over a day away from the Time of Legends.

"We are being hailed, Captain." said Amarus. "From the Time of Legends."

"On screen." said Watt.

The image of Watt's grandfather, Ambassador Watt, appeared on the screen. A solemn look was on his face.

"I have bad news, Jim." he said. "Two hours ago, the Klingon vessel Tochk, under the command of Armand Theophilus, attacked the island of Valhalla. All the inhabitants were killed."

"Isn't the Lohengrin in the sector?" asked Watt.

"She was." said the Ambassador. "They engaged the Tochk after it left the atmosphere. The Tochk was destroyed, but Theophilus and his crew managed to gain control of the Lohengrin."

"How?" asked Watt.

"We don't know yet." the Ambassador replied. "All we know is that all the crew, save Captain McCloud, Commander Willoughby, Lt. Muir and Lt. Quatermass were beamed to outer space. They are all dead."

"But the Lohengrin had over a thousand crew and family aboard." said Watt. "Nearly thirteen hundred."

"I know, Jim." said the Ambassador. "But I have new orders from Starfleet Command for you. You must destroy the Lohengrin!"

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Captain Watt sat in his ready room, deep in thought. Never before had he been ordered to attack a Federation starship, and never before, had he been ordered to kill a friend. Then, Magus entered.

"I sense something troubling you, Captain." he said. "Could it be our new orders?"

"It is indeed, our new orders." Watt replied. "Our original orders were to apprehend Armand Theophilus, and rescue Mina Dones from the clutches of Count Dracula. Now I have been told to seek out the Lohengrin, and destroy here, along with my friend, and the only daughter of my oldest friend. Tell me, magus, could you look an old friend in the eye, and tell him that you murdered his daughter on the orders of an admiral?"

"Starfleet has a prime directive." said Magus. "The Istari have something similar. We vowed never to take a mortal, innocent life. You have been asked to punish Mina Dones for the crimes of Armand Theophilus. I will do all in my power to see that you do not have to."

Armand Theophilus stood in the science lab on the Lohengrin. The body of the Frankenstein monster lay on the table in front of him. Then, the door opened. The science officer, Lt. Quatermass, stood at the door. He was pushed in by Celsius.

"Well, Lieutenant." said Theophilus. "You are one of the foremost scientific minds in Starfleet. Your knowledge of bio-chemistry is most impressive. If anyone can, you should be able to ressurect the Frankenstein monster."

"I will not aid you in your destruction of innocent life." said Quatermass.

Theophilus grabbed Quatermass by the throat.

"At this moment in time, your fellow officers are floating somewhere near the Star of Hope." said Theophilus. "We can soon change our course, so that you can be reunited with them."

Theophilus released his grip. He then turned toward Celsius.

"See that Mr. Quatermass stays in this lab. Make sure that he does not leave until life runs through the creature's body."

The engineering work on the Valkyrie continued at a reasonable pace. Larin continued to work closely with Lom. They continued to carry out their various tests.

Magus sat in his quarters, deep in touch. He was trying to come up with a plan to rescue the remaining crew of the Lohengrin. After a few minutes, he came up with what he thought was the perfect plan. He then made his way to the bridge.

"How long until we make contact with the Lohengrin?" he asked.

"Fourteen hours and nine minutes." said Tompkins.

"I may have a plan to rescue those held hostage, Captain." said Magus. "May I discuss it with your senior officers?"

The meeting took place. The plan was discussed. All agreed with Magus' ideas.

Fourteen hours later, the Valkyrie entered the Serti-Alpha system. The Lohengrin entered from the opposite side some ten minutes later. They soon neared each other.

"The Lohengrin is now fifty thousand kilometres away." said Amarus.

"Open hailing frequencies." ordered Watt.

"Frequencies open." said Amarus.

"This is Captain James Watt, of the U.S.S. Valkyrie."

The image of Theophilus appeared on the viewer.

"And now the grandson seeks me." he said. "It is nice that they keep it in the family."

"Hand over your prisoners, and there will be no violence." said Watt.

"No." snapped Theophilus. "I will not hand them over unless you give to me something I want. The Eye of the Serpent!"

"The Eye of the Serpent is not aboard." said Watt. "It never has been!"

"I am not stupid, Captain." said Theophilus. "My scanners show that you do have the crystal in your possession. Give it to me, and I will release my prisoners."

Sutek then approached Watt. Watt ordered for the sound to be cut.

"I have the Lohengrin's access code." said Sutek.

"Good." said Watt. "You know what to do."

The sound was restored.

"Do not try any foolish games with me, Captain." said Theophilus. "I am five times more intelligent than you or any of your crew. Just hand over the Eye of the Serpent."

"I keep telling you, Doctor, it's not here!" said Watt. "If you were as clever as you say you are, you would realise that!"

Then, something happened on board the Lohengrin. The shields suddenly came down.

"Impossible!" shouted Theophilus. "How could do they do that?"

"The access code!" cried Dolcoon. "They found the access code to the ship's shields!"

Just as the Lohengrin's shields went down, an away team consisting of Magus, Pendragon, Amarus and Greenleaf beamed over to the Lohengrin from the Valkyrie. Theophilus and his crew mates were caught off guard. The first one to encounter the away team was Rezadon, the lizard. He tried to attack Greenleaf, but he was no match for the elf. He was thrown against a wall. Magus took care of Gilger, the humanoid lobster.

"Quickly!" shouted Pendragon. "The holding cells are this way!"

Pendragon lead the away team down the corridor. They stopped at a door. Pendragon pressed a button and the door opened. They entered the cell room, but what they first saw was not one of the prisoners, it was the near eight foot tall Frankenstein monster, with Droome standing behind him.

"The creature lives again!" sneered Droome. "The creature lives to destroy you all!"

The creature began to lurch toward the away team. Pendragon took out his phaser, and fired. It had no effect. Amarus and Greenleaf did the same. Again, no effect. Magus raised his hand, and fired a mystic bolt at the creature. Again, no effect.

"You are a fool, Magus." said Droome. "The creature now feeds on twenty-fourth century energy, and twenty-fourth century wizardry!"

Droome raised his hand, and a mystic bolt ripped into Magus. He had not felt the likes of this for over two hundred years. HE had no idea that the renegade wizard was that powerful.

Amarus helped Magus to his feet.

"We've got to get out of here." he said.

They ran out of the holding cells. Down the corridor, they were stopped again. This time, by Dracula.

"Once again we meet, Dr. Magus." he said. "But this time, I have company!"

Dracula moved to one side. The young woman that was Mina Dones stepped out from behind him. But she was no longer Mina Dones. She was now the bride of Dracula.

"She is lost to you forever." said Dracula. "She is now mine!"

A look of horror appeared on Magus' face as Mina Dones walked up to him. Pendragon tugged Magus' arm.

"Come on, Ambassador!" he cried. "We've failed. The plan didn't work!"

Pendragon pulled Magus along. Until they came to an empty corridor, they were not safe. Pendragon activated his communicator.

"Pendragon to transporter room. Beam us back, now!"

Just as the transporter beam locked onto them, Rezadon, Dolcoon, Droome, Celsius and the Frankenstein creature entered the corridor. But it was too late.

Seconds later, they materialized in the transporter room. Watt was waiting for them.

"We failed, Captain." said Magus. "Mina Dones is all but dead. She is Dracula's now."

"Do we still have access to their computer?" asked Watt.

Pendragon made a swift check.

"We do." he replied.

"Then lock on to any survivors from the crew and beam them across. Then fire phasers at full intensity."

"I suggest you route the phasers through the Eye of the Serpent." said Magus. "That will end the menace of Theophilus and Celsius for good."

Watt nodded. Lom set to work, altering the relays until all was ready.

Simultaneously phasers fired and transporters activated. Four figures appeared in the transporter, then one vanished just as the Lohengrin blew up.

"No survivors, Captain." said Sutek.

Then Lom came in.

"We lozzt McCloud." he said. "He appeared in the tranzzporter and then vanizzhed!"

Watt buried his head in his hands. Then another call came through.

"We have an anomaly on the transporter readings." it said.

Lom and Watt rushed to the transporter. The engineer was frantically pressing buttons.

"I've done it."

The shape of McCloud appeared in the transporter. He fell forwards.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"We've got them all." he smiled.

McCloud lapsed into unconsciousness.

A few days later a message was received from Starfleet. It was four words long - "Return home. Well done."

The End.


	3. 3: The Jurassic Incident

**CHAPTER ONE**

Magus sat in his study at Craigmillar. The room was exactly as it had been for the past five hundred years. When they were not on the Valkyrie Teddy and the others all slept in the chairs which they had slept in for the past half millennium. The only thing that had changed was his butler, for long lived as Monstrons were, Igor had passed away at the end of the twenty first century. Magus was now equipped with a robotic butler, known as Belvedere. Belvedere entered the study.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir, but there is a Mr. Hammond who wishes to see you."

A puzzled look passed over Magus' face.

"I don't know any Hammond, Belvedere. Show him in."

Soon, Hammond was seated at the opposite side of the fire from Magus. Pleasantries were exchanged and soon Hammond came to the point.

"Do you remember Jurassic Park?" he asked.

Magus nodded.

"I considered it rather pointless at the time. Mankind is rather arrogant in his assumptions about extinct life."

"I intend to bring that idea back."

"Of course." smiled Magus. "Hammond, I should have realised. But how do you intend to proceed? The Federation has outlawed the manipulation of genetic material for profit."

"That is where you come in, Doctor." smiled Hammond. "You have access to the Time. I'm told that dinosaurs roam there as they did here on Earth millions of years ago."

Magus stood up and rang for Belvedere.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Hammond, I cannot help you. The prehistoric creatures of the Time will live in peace, studied only by scientists from the Burns Institute."

"I cannot convince you otherwise?" said Hammond.

"There is nothing you can offer me, sir." said Magus coldly. "I have eternal life already, and as for riches, I could buy this solar system twice over and not notice the expense. These creatures live a natural life on the Time. That is why the inhabitants of Ogasawa Island were transferred there."

Belvedere entered.

"Show Mr. Hammond out." said Magus.

Hammond left the castle and made his way to London by the first shuttle. There he was met be a pilot, who took him out of Federation space. They met a Ferengi vessel. Hammond beamed across.

"It is good to see you again, Hammond." said Damon Trok. "Did Magus co-operate?"

Hammond shook his head.

"How goes your side of the bargain?"

"We have the Genesis data."

A special ceremony was taking place at Starfleet Command in San Francisco. The ceremony was being conducted by Admiral Alberto Calevicchi. An officer was being promoted. Many of Starfleet's most respected officers were present, most notably the main officers of the Valkyrie. They were saying goodbye to one of their own, while another was being promoted within their ranks. The goodbye was for the now Commander Simon Winthorn, who was being made first officer on the Pinafore, and Lom, the chief engineer, was being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander.

A small party was held afterwards.

"I'll be sorry to see you go, Simon." said Watt. "But we all have to go our separate ways sometimes."

"I'll sure miss the Valkyrie, Captain." said Winthorn. "The Pinafore may be a fine ship, but she's no match for the Valkyrie."

As they spoke, the Admiral approached them.

"You're losing a fine young officer." he said. "Starfleet has high hopes for you, Commander. Your own command is not that far off."

The party began to break up an hour or so later. The Admiral and Watt sat talking.

"How go the repairs to the Valkyrie?" asked the Admiral.

"Slowly." Watt replied. "We were in two heavy battles in a matter of two months. She definitely needs a refit!"

"And you definitely need that shore leave." said the Admiral. "Have you decided where you are going yet?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with my grandfather." said Watt. "But he's on the Time of Legends, helping organise Valhalla's reconstruction. But there was one thing he wanted me to do, in Moscow."

"May I suggest something though, James." said the Admiral. "Leave your communicator at home."

Two days later, Watt walked through the freezing streets of Moscow. He walked for about ten minutes until he came to the place he was looking for. Although you couldn't tell it from the thick covering of snow, this place was a cemetery. Slowly, Watt managed to open the rusty iron gates of the cemetery. He soon managed to find the grave he was looking for. He brushed the snow off the headstone, revealing the name of the person who was buried there, when they were born, and when they died. It read;

Katarina Velichev-Watt, 1962 - 2027.

Today was her birthday, and on every day since her death, Ambassador Watt, his grandfather, had placed one red rose on her grave. But his Starfleet duties did not permit him to do this, and that is why he asked his grandson to do the favour for him. Watt placed the rose on the ground, and then stood back.

"He still misses you." he said. "Why do you think he never re-married?"

A special conference was taking place on Divinia 7. This conference, on the subject of genetic engineering, was held on Divinia 7 every two years. Renowned scientists from all over the universe attended this event. This year's keynote address was to be given by Dr. Alexander Burns, descendant of the respected twentieth century zoologist, Dr. Francis Burns. But what was different about this conference was that for the first time, a Ferengi delegation was in attendance.

It was the night before Dr. Burns' speech, and a small reception was being held at the conference site. It was a veritable who's who of renowned genetic engineers, Vulcans, Socratians, even a Klingon was present. All were wary of the Ferengi presence. Dr. Burns stood talking to the head of the Ferengi delegation, Damon Targ.

"I was very surprised to learn that your government was sending a delegation, Damon." said Burns. "There is no profit to be made in genetic engineering these days. Apart from terra-forming, most work is now on the prevention of disease."

"The Ferengi government is to implement a terra-forming program." said Targ. "We are hoping to gain much knowledge from this conference. We're hoping to work along the lines of the Federation's Genesis Project."

"You can't be serious." said Burns. "The Genesis Project was condemned by the entire Federation. Even Dr. Carol Marcus, the scientist in charge, vowed never to continue her work on the project. The only what it could be done was with proto-matter, a highly unstable substance."

"But that was nearly eighty years ago, Doctor." said Targ. "Our way of producing proto-matter ensures that it is safe. All we need now is the data."

"Much of the data was destroyed along with Khan." said Burns. "And I am sure that the Federation would not be willing to open their files for your government."

"We will see." Targ smiled. "The Ferengi government has ways of doing things."

Burns went in to make his speech. Then when he left the lecture hall he was met by Lethbridge-Stewart.

"What do you know of Project Genesis, Doctor?"

Burns looked puzzled.

"Strange you should ask me that. The Ferengi are interested in Genesis as well."

"We know. All data on Genesis has been removed from our computers."

Hammond sat in his officer in the centre of London. Before him was laid out a population survey of the creatures of the creatures living in the land of Hyperborea, on the Time. With him was his right hand man, Allen Kenneth.

"If only they had known about this planet when they built the first Jurassic Park. Just think of it, a land populated by dinosaurs. Waiting to be taken."

Kenneth smiled.

"Have you ever thought how your plans would be affected if the Istari were to allow tourism on the Time?"

"They won't." laughed Hammond. "Don't you ever read the pronouncements of Ambassador Magus?"

"I do." replied his friend. "The Time is a place unique in the universe, not a pleasure garden for the crass."

"Senility is settling in." laughed Hammond. "How are our plans going?"

"Tark's spies have located the main herd of woolly mammoths in the north. We're selecting our specimens from those. We already have two T-Rex's and a dozen allosaurs, in addition to quite a few hadrosaurs and various others."

Hammond nodded.

"And the planet?"

"Almost ready. Once we move the creatures there won't be any trouble, they are travelling as medical supplies!"

Ambassador James Watt stood, watching the reconstruction of the Halls of Asgard. Beside him stood Odin.

"It was foolish of Theophilus to choose Asgard as a target. He could only destroy property, not life here."

Odin nodded.

"Aye, friend Watt."

Then, as the two spoke, a Federation shuttle landed. Out stepped a tall, thin, grey haired figure, clad in a dark grey suit, of the style popular in the late twentieth century. The new arrival held in his hand a slim, black cane, topped with a cavourite jewel.

"Thomas." smiled Watt. "What brings you here?"

Leacock smiled a thin lipped smile.

"I was hoping to find Magus here. I have grave news. Creatures have been taken from the land of Hyperborea."

"Can't you use your powers to find out who?" asked Watt. "After all, they were enhanced when the Council of the Five appointed you Sorcerer Supreme."

"I know why by, James." replied Leacock. "They are being transferred to a planet now called Jurassica by a man called Hammond."

"But surely it was agreed that the Time would be left as a haven?"

Leacock nodded.

"So it was, but the animals were taken by the Ferengi to an unknown destination. As they were not signatories to the agreement legally we cannot touch them."

"What of this planet?"

"It is in Ferengi space. It is being set up as a hunting preserve."

Watt looked grim.

"Phineas will hit the roof when he finds out." he mused.

"I already have." said a voice.

They turned to see Magus standing behind them, with a fax in his hand.

"Mr. Hammond has invited us to stay on his preserve!"

"Do we accept?" asked Watt. "And do you transport all of the animals back to the Time?"

Magus shook his head.

"I cannot. There are just too many of them. We cannot use transmat either. That is only effective over short distances."

"Then why don't we use the Valkyrie?" said Watt. "I mean, two Federation ambassadors ought to carry a bit of weight with them."

"What is your plan?" asked Leacock.

"I'm thinking of the case of Montgomery Scott. Do you recall, about a year ago they found his pattern in the transporter of an old ship?"

Magus nodded.

"Well what we do is hold the patterns of all these animals in our computer."

"It could work, James." smiled Magus. "But will you tell your grandson his holiday is over, or should I?"

Two days later, Watt's assumption was right. They were granted full use of the Valkyrie to transport them to Jurassica. Captain Watt agreed to accompany them, under the guise of a Federation inspection prior to issuing travel permits to the planet. Magus selected the team very carefully. Alex Burns was an obvious choice, as was Sutek. Leacock declined the invitation, but Amarus was very keen to see what was happening. They made arrangements with Hammond to visit the planet the next week.

Upon their arrival they were greeted by one of the Ferengi.

"It is indeed a privilege to meet such a distinguished ambassador as yourself, Dr. Magus." he crept.

Magus gave the Ferengi a stern look.

"Do not displease me, slimy one. I once turned the leader of the Klingon High Council into a slug for speaking out of turn. I have never been entirely welcome on the Klingon homeworld since."

They were shown into their quarters.

A short time later, Sutek stood on the balcony of his quarters. The balcony overlooked the vast landscape. He had in his hand a pair of binoculars. He looked through them, and the first thing he saw was the might T-Rex. For a Vulcan, this was indeed a remarkable sight. Then, he noticed something odd. He looked at the T-Rex's "hands". Instead of the usual three digits, there were four. As he had not studied dinosaurs that closely before, he did not think twice about it. Perhaps if he had, he would have known that something was going on.

Hammond stood in the control room. At the main monitor sat Hugo Ross, a computer expert.

"Everything okay?" asked Hammond.

Ross shook his head.

"I can only locate one T-Rex. The screens show that there are two creatures out that which could be T-Rex but only verify one."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we are one T-Rex short of our quota."

"Check the others."

"I have. We have less of everything than we started with."

"I don't believe this. When my distant ancestor started Jurassic Park he wound up with too many dinosaurs. Now I have too few?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Ross.

"Take them on that tour tomorrow." replied Hammond. "What else can I do?"

They set out the next day. Hammond decided to show them the T-Rex first before they could spot any problems.

The tour began promptly at dawn the next day. Soon they stood on the viewing gallery which overlooked the valley housing the T-Rexes.

"I can see one there." said Hammond.

"Are you sure that is a T-Rex, Mr. Hammond?" asked Burns.

"I know it is." came the icy reply.

"Does it look like a Tyrannosaur to you?" asked Burns of Magus.

Magus adjusted his spectacles and looked down at the creature below them.

"It is far too small." he said thoughtfully. "About thirty feet where it should be nearer fifty."

Ambassador Watt looked bemused, as did his grandson.

"You are saying that this is not a T-Rex?"

Burns nodded.

"I think it's an Allosaur." said Hammond. "We have several of those."

"Allosaurs came before T-Rexes. This creature seems to be more advanced. See how the frontal area of it's head is more developed."

"Tell me, Mr. Hammond." asked Sutek. "How did you discover this planet?"

Hammond looked uneasy.

"The Ferengi found it for me."

"Was it inhabited?" asked Magus. "Or was it, as I suspect, a barren lump of rock hurtling through space?"

"What are you getting at, Magus?" asked Amarus.

"These creatures were brought here from the Time, where they have remained unchanged for millions of years. That is why, in the whole universe, the Time is unique. None of the laws which affect the rest of the universe apply. Hence, although dinosaurs died out on Earth sixty five million years ago, on the Time they did not. The penalty for their survival was that they would not advance beyond the stage they were at then. They did not need to. Mr. Hammond, however, has brought them to a planet in which he has done his best to duplicate the land of Hyperborea. He has almost succeeded but for one thing. In the short time they have been here the creatures have evolved."

"Rubbish." snorted Hammond. "Evolution takes millions of years. These animals have only been here six months."

"It would tie in neatly with the data we have." said the younger Watt. "The Genesis data was stolen. I believe it was used to create this planet. Somehow the Genesis Wave, rather than destroy the planet, is affecting the dinosaurs, accelerating their development."

"Exactly." cried Magus. "Mr. Hammond, do you realise what you have done? You have created a thirty foot carnivorous monster with the brains of a primitive man. We are going to have to handle this very carefully indeed."

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sutek walked into the control room, and seated himself at the computer.

"Computer." he said. "How many animals are there currently on Jurassica?"

"There are currently two hundred and sixty five."

"How many creatures contain DNA molecules normally found in humans?"

There was a slight pause.

"One hundred and fourteen."

"Please show them on the viewer."

The screen showed the whereabouts of the "new" dinosaurs.

"Interesting. Seventy nine per cent of the evolved creatures seemed to be in the northern hemisphere of the planet."

Sutek sat, deep in thought, for a few minutes. He then left the computer room. He then met up with Watt.

"Captain, I would like permission to return to the Valkyrie. The ship's sensors are far more powerful than those here, and they are able to cover a far greater distance."

"Go." said Watt. "Inform Commander Pendragon of the situation, and ask him to contact Starfleet Command."

A few minutes later, Sutek was back aboard the Valkyrie. Lt. Amarus sat at the security console. Magus stood behind him.

"I've never had to design a containment system for a thirty foot beast with average humanoid intelligence before." said Amarus. "But from what you tell me, this system will only hold them for a few more days at least."

"Agreed." said Magus. "Their rate of evolution seems to be speeding up."

Magus then approached the Ferengi, Dalok.

"I want all the information on your government's terra-forming program." said Magus.

"That is classified." the Ferengi sneered. "Only Hammond and myself here have the access code."

Magus placed his hand on the Ferengi's head. It remained there only for a second.

"Thank you." said Magus. "It was a simple code, anyway."

Two hours passed. Magus and Sutek analysed the information on the Valkyrie. They then returned to Jurassica. Watt met them.

"I would like to call a conference, Captain." said Magus. "Are Hammond and Dalok here?"

"Yes." Watt replied. "And not in a happy mood!"

"They'll be even less happier when I am finished." said Magus.

The meeting was called. All of the inspection party, as well as Hammond and Dalok.

"I may have found the reason the dinosaurs are evolving." said Sutek. "Dalok, I believe you were personally responsible for the Ferengi Genesis."

"I was." Dalok said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Quite a bit." said Sutek. "My analysis has uncovered some interesting evidence. Some of the plant life on this planet contain minute traces of Ferengi DNA. It will, however, not effect it."

"But it's the dinosaurs that are most effected." said Magus. "There was also minute DNA samples from humans in the plants. We also found it in soil samples, and the atmosphere. There were more human DNA than Ferengi."

"What are you saying?" asked Watt.

"I'm sating that human DNA somehow got mixed in with the proto-matter on the Genesis missile." said Magus. "Almost all life on this planet has been 'infected' with this. It is most likely that some of the dinosaurs were infected by eating some of the plant life. Quite how some of the meat eaters became infected, I don't know."

"I do." said Amarus. "The security system log here shows that there was a momentary malfunction of the force fields in the northern sector some two days before we arrived. Two dinosaurs were killed by a T-Rex before the fault was corrected."

"That would go along with my conclusion." said Sutek. "Most of the affected animals are in the northern sector."

"But if these dinosaurs are intelligent, how can we tell how intelligent they are?" asked Watt.

"I have an idea." said Sutek. "But it could be risky."

A few hours later, Magus, Watt, Sutek, Amarus and Dalok flew in a shuttle craft above the northern sector of the planet. Magus peered through the transparent bottom of the craft. Various meat eating dinosaurs roamed around.

"It would be too dangerous on these." said Magus. "They are too aggressive. Where are the brontosaurus kept?"

"Five miles south of here." said Dalok.

"Then we shall go there." said Magus.

Minutes later, they were above the sector. Magus again peered through the floor of the craft. He quickly saw what he was looking for.

"Land near the trees." said Magus. "We don't want to startle him."

"Are you mad?" said Dalok. "Those are dangerous creatures!"

"Not as dangerous as the T-Rex." said Magus. "But all the same, we must tranquilize one of them."

Amarus entered a few digits into the shuttle's computer, and the force field dropped for a few seconds to that the shuttle craft could land. The four Valkyrie crew members exited the craft. Dalok stood on the ramp, looking very apprehensive. Watt turned round.

"Are you not coming, Dalok?" he asked.

"Someone must stay here and…guard the shuttle!" he stuttered. "I will do it!"

Before Watt could say anything else, Dalok shut the shuttle craft door. The party began their journey. Sutek held his tri-corder in front of him as they made their way through the vast undergrowth. Then, Sutek stopped.

"I'm picking up a life sign, five hundred metres ahead." he said. "It is what we are looking for."

A few minutes later, they were in the open again. Watt and Amarus were awestruck by the sight that greeted them. A huge brontosaurus stood less than a hundred metres ahead of them. Magus stood beside Watt, and smiled.

"I felt the same way when I saw my first one!" he said. "They are indeed mighty creatures!"

"I've travelled to many star systems, and seen many creatures." said Watt. "But nothing like this. It's incredible!"

"Let us not forget our task." said Magus.

"Right." said Watt. "Mr. Amarus, set your phaser on setting one."

"No." said Sutek. "The creature must not be stunned in any way. Dr. Magus, can you levitate me to the creature's head?"

"Certainly." Magus said. "If you could approach him."

Sutek slowly walked over to the brontosaurus. When he was near, Magus raised his hand, and Sutek began to float toward the creature's head.

"A little bit closer please, Doctor." said Sutek.

Sutek was now less than a foot away from the creature's massive head. Sutek touched the creature's head. The huge eye fixed itself on Sutek. He then placed the first two fingers from his right hand on the cheek of the creature. Sutek closed his eyes.

"He has made contact." said Magus. "Their minds are now one."

"Why couldn't you do this, Magus?" asked Watt.

"I would have only been able to pick up useless, fragmented thoughts." Magus replied. "The Vulcan mind meld is able to pick up long dormant memories, and emotions."

Sutek's eyes were still closed. Then, he winced.

"Sutek!" cried Watt. "Bring him down Magus."

"It would be too dangerous." said Magus.

Sutek then spoke.

"Pain!" he cried. "Great pain! Men, come to get me, take me from my home!"

"Remarkable!" said Magus. "This proves that this brontosaurus' IQ has increased!"

"Blades of light." Sutek continued. "Hit with blades of light from the men. They hit me so I move. They hurt others because they don't move! Many die!"

"The records show that there are the same number here as were on the Time." said Amarus.

"They have obviously bred." said Magus.

"Taken to dark, cold place." said Sutek. "Very dark, very cold. Very frightening."

A tear appeared on Sutek's cheek.

"I am not home." he said. "This is not my home. This is a place where many die!"

Sutek removed his hand from the creature's head. Magus lowered him to the ground.

"I think you could tell everything from that." said Sutek.

"Yes." said Magus. "I think we had better have a word with Mr. Hammond!"

Suddenly, the loud wail of sirens could be heard.

"Security field failure." boomed a loud voice. "Evacuate all areas."

"Back to the shuttle craft, quickly!" said Watt.

The four made their way to the clearing. As they arrived, they saw the shuttle taking off.

"Typical Ferengi." said Amarus.

"We'll have to find another way out of here." said Watt.

"Be careful." said Sutek. "This is the raptor sector."

"We'll move forward then." said Watt. "Set your phasers on stun."

Two scaly heads suddenly popped up.

"I think we could possibly be too late."

Swiftly Magus raised a force shield around them, as two velociraptors burst from the undergrowth and leapt to the attack. They could not break through the shield.

"Get us away from here." cried Amarus.

"Fascinating." said Sutek. "They have developed hair."

"I think we should go, however." said Magus. "But I intend to take one of these fellows with us."

They teleported away, taking the velociraptor nearest to them with them.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alex Burns sat in front of the large containment field which held the velociraptor. It was as if he was totally awestruck. Then, Watt and Sutek entered. Burns leapt to his feet.

"Captain." he said. "I would like permission to beam the raptor to the Valkyrie. Mr. Sutek tells me that your equipment there is more advanced than that here."

"Are you serious?" Watt snapped. "The velociraptor is one of the most dangerous dinosaurs. Imagine what would happen if the containment field failed. Imagine the danger one of those could cause. There are over a thousand people on board my ship. I will not put any of them in any danger!"

"But…"

"No buts, Doctors. The raptor stays here. You will have to make do with this equipment."

Then, Magus entered. Just as he did, he noticed that the raptor was about to leap at the containment field, directly at Burns. As the raptor leapt, Magus raised his hand, and Burns was pulled out of the way. The raptor crashed into the containment field. It let out a huge cry of pain as it hit the ground. Then, it got up again, and charged at another point in the containment field. It let out another huge cry of pain. It did it again, and again. The four men stood and watched.

"It's trying to find a weak spot in the field." said Magus. "It's trying to escape. We knew that raptors were intelligent for dinosaurs, but now, it's IQ could have doubled."

Magus walked over to the containment field. The raptor gazed at him. Magu8s looked it in the eye. It was as if they were taking to one another. Then, Watt got a call on his communicator.

"Pendragon to Watt."

"Go ahead, number one."

"Urgent message coming in from Starfleet Command, on a secure channel. They will speak only to you."

"I'm on my way, number one. Watt out."

Seconds later, Watt beamed aboard the Valkyrie. Magus continued to observe the raptor. The raptor continued to stare back at him.

"Mr. Sutek, will you please lower the containment field?" Magus asked.

"I do not think that would be wise, Doctor." said Sutek. "You would be placing yourself, and everyone else in this building in mortal danger."

"That is why I am going to create a mystic force field, sealing this room off. Now, please lower the field, and then, both of you, leave."

Sutek did as he was asked. He lowered the field, and then he and Burns quickly left the room. After they did, Magus created his force field. The room was now sealed off. The raptor stared at Magus. And then, something remarkable happened. The raptor spoke.

"Name? You name?"

"I am Magus." said the wizard. "I am a friend."

"No." replied the reptile. "You no friend. Things like you bring us here, keep us not free. You no friend."

It tapped the large claw on it's foot menacingly.

"Think, to your home. Think to those who took you there. Can you remember?"

"We have story of white beard who were friends."

"Intriguing." thought Magus. "Even whilst in their primitive state these creatures had a form of primitive culture."

"I am of the white beards." smiled Magus.

The velociraptor moved closer, peering at the diminutive figure before it.

"You smell like he of the brown robes, Ra-da-gast."

Magus nodded.

"He is of my kin. I am your friend."

Slowly the reptile began to nod it's head.

"What of others…bad things."

"They are not friends…but they will leave you now, I promise."

A few minutes later, Magus left the room accompanied by the velociraptor.

"Are you mad, magus?" cried Burns. "That is a velociraptor."

"This, dear boy, is the first stage of a new life form."

As they were speaking, Watt beamed back down to the planet. But this time, he was not alone. With him were Commander Pendragon and a security contingent.

"Where is Hammond?" asked Watt.

He then noticed the raptor.

"Do not be alarmed, Captain." said Magus. "All is in hand, this creature is quite harmless."

"I hope so." said Watt. "Where is Hammond?"

"I have not seen him for ages." said Burns.

Watt activated his communicator.

"Watt to Amarus. Meet Commander Pendragon at Hammond's office. If you meet Dalok on the way, take him there too. Take them there, and then let me know."

Commander Pendragon and the security team went to Hammond's office. Watt then turned to Magus.

"I've just had a message from Starfleet Command. Hammond and Dalok are to be taken into custody. They are to be tried for theft, the theft of the dinosaurs from the Time."

"And what of Jurassica?" asked Magus.

"The science vessel Traviata is on it's way here as we speak. They are to evaluate the situation, and then decide if the dinosaurs are to be taken back to the Time."

"That is impossible." said Magus. "They are far too evolved. To move them now would be disastrous. They must stay here."

The raptor then pushed past Magus.

"We stay here. We no go in dark space. This home."

Watt could not believe his ears.

"It may take them some time to say so." said Magus. "But I believe every dinosaur on this planet would say the same thing."

"That may be the case." said Watt. "But the final decision is not ours."

"But I can make a recommendation." said Magus. "Starfleet Command values my opinion, and that of Dr. Burns. I'm sure with our input, and that of one of Starfleet's most respected captains and his science officer, they would let them stay here."

As they spoke, the security team walked down the corridor. They had found Hammond. He was almost being dragged along.

"You can't do this to me." he screamed. "I am not connected to Starfleet!"

"You are a citizen of a Federation planet, namely Earth." said Pendragon. "Any citizen of a Federation planet is bound by the Prime Directive."

As they approached Watt and the others, the raptor heard the voice of Hammond. It stood to it's full height, and it saw Hammond being dragged down the corridor. It's eyes opened wide. It was as if it was preparing itself for an attack.

It was. As it leapt forwards, before Magus or anyone else could act, it's old instincts took over. It saw Hammond, it's tormentor, and moved to the attack. It was all over before anyone could do anything. The raptor looked up from Hammond's body, sensing that it had done something wrong as the security team moved forwards to stop it. Then a voice boomed out.

"No. This creature was defending itself." cried Magus. "If anyone seeks to harm it they will have to get past me."

He moved to stand between the reptile and the security team. Burns joined him. Then, so did Watt.

"He is right." said Watt. "We cannot harm these creatures."

In the days and weeks that passed, Magus used his influence to have Jurassica declared off limits to all except science personnel. The same edict was applied to the Time, to prevent a re-occurrence. Alex Burns stayed begins on Jurassica to lead the study of the new civilization.

"Francis would have been proud of you." smiled Magus as he bade him goodbye. "Maybe one day I will bring him to see you."

Then, as Magus moved to board the shuttle, the velociraptor he had first spoken to moved forwards.

"Return soon." it said.

"I will." promised Magus.


	4. 4: The Search for Magus

**CHAPTER ONE**

Six months has passed since the death of Ambassador Magus. The Valkyrie had returned to Earth for repairs, with the entire crew being given shore leave. Watt, Singh and Amarus had gone to Scotland on a touring holiday. All had gone well, until one night Singh had been entrusted with driving their hired vehicle. It had been their original intention to tour the lochs: they had already visited Loch Ness and Holy Loch, and according to their plans they should have been heading to Loch Lomond. When Watt and Amarus stepped awoke the next day and stepped out of the camper it was not Loch Lomond that greeted them. It was a stretch of rocky shoreline, and two miles offshore could be seen a rocky island topped by a gothic castle. It was Craigmillar Island. Watt gazed at Singh.

"Why here, Gourlak?" he asked.

Singh returned his gaze.

"I don't know. I just felt I had to be here."

They returned to the camper. Singh's behaviour was soon forgotten as they resumed their itinerary. Then, as they went to dinner in the nearest town, in the best restaurant, he once more gave them cause for concern. When off duty, but attending dinners, Singh habitually wore a knee length white tunic and small white cap. On this occasion he appeared wearing a jet black tailcoat and bright blue cravat, complete with wing collar and black homburg hat. Nothing was said, but his friends were concerned. Watt contacted Trospheo for advice.

"Do not worry." she said. "He is going through displacement. He was the last one with Magus."

Watt, though still concerned, set his mind at east. It was not so long.

They had decided to spend the last night of their time in Scotland in a hotel Watt had been awoken by a blinding light in his room. When it cleared the noble figure of Gandalf the White could be seen.

"Why did you leave him?" boomed the wizard.

"Who?" asked Watt, not a little afraid.

"Magus."

Now Watt was puzzled as well.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied.

Gandalf stepped forward and placed his staff against Watt's forehead.

"He is not there. Then all he knew, all he was, is gone forever."

"What do you mean?" asked Watt.

Gandalf seated himself upon the bed.

"When Magus saved you and your grandfather from the T1000 it was only at the expense of using all his life energy in one go. The same life energy is that which keeps the Istari from aging. Once he had expended it he had two choices, either find a temporary host, as in the Trill, or to find the nearest energy source to repair his own body. You, like your grandfather, were the closest thing he had to family. I assumed he had joined with you or your grandfather."

"Not with me." said Watt sadly. "I was too far away. So was Grandfather."

"Then there is no hope." replied Gandalf.

He turned to leave.

"Wait." said Watt. "What is he had found a way?"

He related the story of Singh's strange behaviour.

"It would seem from what you have said, Captain, that Singh is indeed being used as a vessel. Your duty is clear. You must take Singh and bring him to the Time of Legends. There we can rejoin Magus' body and his mind."

Suddenly Amarus rushed in.

"Jim, it's Singh. He's vanished."

Many thousands of light years away the Starfleet science vessel, the USS Einstein, approached the Time of Legends. It's mission was simple, study the re-generation of Valhalla. The gods of that land could do no more reconstruction of their own, it was now up to the Time's own natural devices.

On board the Einstein, commanded by Captain Daniel Matthews, sat a familiar figure from the Valkyrie. After returning to Earth Sutek was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and rather than take shore leave he decided to take a temporary assignment as science officer of the Einstein. Also on board and acting as a scientific consultant was Professor Paul Watt, brother of the Valkyrie captain.

"I always get an uneasy feeling whenever I pass this planet." said Matthews.

"I can't see why." said the Professor. "It's just your average Class M planet."

"A Class M planet with loads of monsters on!" remarked Matthews.

"With all due respect, dinosaurs, dragons and orcs can hardly be described as monsters." said Sutek.

"Enough of this." said Matthews. "Begin your scans Commander."

Sutek switched on his sensors. An image of the Time appeared on his screen. Professor Watt joined him at the science station.

"Scanning now." said Sutek. "Sector one, the forestry section. Average vegetation, temperature 21 degrees Celsius."

"Sector two." the Professor continued. "Desert terrain, no vegetation. Temperature 150 degrees Celsius."

"Sector three, tropical rain forest. Temperature 47 degrees Celsius."

"Sector four, final sector. Antarctic terrain. No vegetation. Temperature minus 70 degrees Celsius."

"Remarkable." said Sutek. "All of the Earth's terrains in a hundred mile radius."

"This place still gives me the creeps." said Matthews.

"I'm picking up something else, Captain." said the Professor. "A life form."

"Confirmed." said Sutek. "Somehow there is a life form on the shores of Valhalla."

"How can that be?" said Matthews. "That Odin fellow said that all of the remaining inhabitants would be in Asgard. There surely can't be anything down there!"

"The sensors do not lie, Captain.", said Sutek. "There is a life form."

A smile appeared on the Professor's face.

"This may be a new life form, Captain, and this may be our only chance to study it. It could have something to do with the regenerative cycle."

"I don't know." said Matthews.

"I agree with the Professor." said Sutek. "It would be prudent to take a look."

Matthews rubbed his chin.

"Okay, but I'm putting my neck on the line with this one. My orders were just to study the regeneration from afar, and not to interfere with it."

"We won't be interfering." said the Professor. "Just studying, as ordered."

"Very well." said Matthews. "But don't be too long."

Singh sat in the bar at Heathrow Spaceport. As he sat, drinking whisky, a Ferengi sidled over.

"You are Singh?"

Singh nodded.

"And you are?"

The Ferengi smiled.

"That does not matter. What does is that you are looking for a ship. This I have. I name the price, you name the place."

"The place is the Time of Legends."

"The Time?" screeched the Ferengi. "Are you insane?"

"No, I am not." replied Singh indignantly.

A Federation security officer came over.

"Dr. Singh, you're disturbing the other patrons. Perhaps I can give you a life home."

"My dear boy, whatever is the point of that?" asked Singh.

He raised one hand and waited. And waited. The security man took him gently by the arm.

"I think you should come with me."

Watt stood in the office of Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart.

"I'm afraid it's out of the question Watt." said the Admiral. "The Valkyrie is undergoing a major refit."

"Fair enough sir." replied Watt. "I had to try."

He left the office. Trospheo, Amarus, Lom, Pendragon and Tompkins were waiting outside.

"What was the reply?" asked Pendragon.

"A resounding now. However, I am still going. First we have to get Singh out of the nut hutch."

Sutek and Professor Watt had beamed down to Valhalla. As soon as they had arrived Sutek took out his tri-corder and held it out in front of him.

"The life form is fifty metres to the left."

Sutek and the Professor walked for about fifty metres until they came to the beach. There they found what they were looking for."

"It's Magus' funeral boat." said the Professor.

He walked over to the boat and looked inside. There was not much left of it, mainly ashes, but he did see something.

"His clothes don't seem to be affected at all by the fire."

The Professor held his tri-corder out in front of him and began scanning the boat.

"I think we may have found our life forms. Look."

Sutek and Watt walked over to the other side of the boat. There they saw Magus' cape. On the cape they saw what seemed to be giant slug-like creatures.

"It is the microscopic life forms on the cape." said Sutek. "The regeneration process has regenerated them."

Then there was a huge rumble as the ground beneath them began to shake. Then the tumble subsided, but what they heard after that made them look up. It was a scream, the scream of a human.

"There's someone on this island." said the Professor.

A few hours had passed. Lom had returned to his temporary assignment as consultant on the new Lohengrin. Trospheo had returned to the main docking bay. While this was going on Pendragon, Amarus and Tompkins had managed to sneak back onto the Valkyrie.

Pendragon and Tompkins stood in engineering.

"How long until the start of the barion sweep?" asked Pendragon.

"Fifteen minutes." Tompkins replied. "With luck I may be able to make them think there is some sort of malfunction. That should give us enough time."

"I just hope we have enough."

Pendragon activated his communicator.

"Are you in position Tamar?"

"I'm in the Jeffries tube now, Commander. I've found the right junction box, but now I need your help."

"I'll be there in two minutes. You know what to do now, Mark."

Pendragon left engineering. Tompkins then activated the computer.

"Computer, recognise Tompkins, Mark I., Lieutenant, USS Valkyrie."

"Voice recognised."

"Computer, please establish a link with the repair systems at the docking bay."

A few seconds passed.

"Link established."

Tompkins keyed in a few digits. Within a matter of minutes he was into the mainframe of the repair computer. He them began to feed false information into the computer. On the station it began to look as if there was a major malfunction within the repair computer. When he had finished Tompkins activated his communicator.

"Tompkins to Pendragon. Assignment complete."

"Good work. Now report to the battle bridge."

Pendragon soon joined Amarus in the Jefferies tube. Amarus was at the junction box.

"How's it going?"

"It's not going. I can't access the saucer separation controls."

"Let me try."

Pendragon then used the tried and tested method that had been used for centuries. He hit the panel as hard as he could. The panel door then swung open. Pendragon smiled.

"When all else fails…!"

Amarus pulled down the small lever. A loud clicking sound could be heard above them. Amarus then pulled down the other lever and there was another clicking sound.

"It's done. All we have to do is go down slightly then forward."

While all this was going on Watt arrived at the main infirmary. He showed the guard his identification.

"I'm here to see Dr. Singh."

The guard opened the door. Watt was now inside.

"Ah, Captain Watt." said the nurse behind the desk. "I expect you are here to see Dr. Singh."

"Such a pity. He's a good man, I guess he just let things get on top of him."

The nurse let Watt into Singh's call. As soon as he entered Singh got up from his bed.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"Don't say anything. What are you like on playing ill?"

A minute or so later Watt rushed out of the cell.

"Nurse, there's something wrong with Singh. I think he's dead!"

The nurse rushed into the cell. She saw Singh lying on his back on the bed. As soon as she turned her back on Watt he took out his phaser, which was set on stun, and fired. Singh then got up and placed the nurse on the bed. Watt then opened the door and called to the guard. The guard rushed in, but another phaser blast took care of him.

"Starfleet is not going to like this." said Singh.

In the monitor room overlooking the docking bay sat Ensign Archer Greenleaf. This posting was considered to be one of the most boring in Starfleet, but to an elf it was rather interesting. Then Trospheo and Lom entered.

"I trust everything is all right, Ensign." said Trospheo.

"Everything is going to plan." Greenleaf replied.

"Are you zzure thizz will work?" asked Lom.

"It is necessary." Trospheo replied.

"This won't hurt, will it?" asked Greenleaf.

"It hasn't before." Trospheo replied. "Remember, we have to make it look convincing."

"I only wish I was going with you."

"You have many years ahead of you in Starfleet. We don't want to jeopardize your career."

Trospheo then sat in the chair next to Greenleaf. She placed her hand on his temple and stared straight into his eyes.

"Relax. Take things easy. This will not hurt you."

Greenleaf's eyes began to feel heavy. A few seconds later and the elf was in a deep sleep.

Lom dragged Greenleaf over to the cupboard and put him in it. Trospheo then walked over to the panel. As she began to operate it Watt and Singh entered.

"Good evening Captain." said Trospheo.

"Everything ready?"

"Exactly as ordered."

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" asked Singh.

"You are." Watt replied. "You've got a date on the Time of Legends."

Watt, Singh and Lom made their way to the exit.

"You'll be joining us on the Time?" Watt queried.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Trospheo replied. "And gentlemen, god speed."

Watt smiled, and then left the monitor room. Seconds later they were on the bridge where Pendragon, Tompkins and Amarus were waiting for them.

"All is ready sir." said Pendragon.

Watt seated himself in the captain's chair.

"Thank you, gentlemen, but there is no point in ruining all of your careers. Only Singh and I need to go."

"With all due respect sir." said Pendragon. "You'll have to throw us off to get rid of us."

Watt smiled.

"Very well Commander. If you would like to take the helm with Mr. Tompkins…"

"It's been a while, but I think I can get used to it again."

On board the new Lohengrin Captain Connor Macleod lay in his quarters. Then the siren rang out.

"Yellow alert. Captain report to the bridge."

Macleod got to his feet and walked over to the com panel.

"Macleod here. How can we have a yellow alert in space dock?"

"We are sir. Someone is trying to steal the Valkyrie."

"Who?"

"Captain Watt!"

On the battle bridge of the Valkyrie Watt gave the order.

"You know what to do, Mr. Tompkins."

"Aye sir."

With one slight movement the Valkyrie moved backwards slightly, releasing itself from the saucer section, and then it moved down slightly. Then it began to move forward on impulse power.

On the Lohengrin Macleod raced onto the bridge.

"Plot an intercept course, Ensign, ahead full impulse power."

They were not the only ones trying to stop the Valkyrie. At the main control room of the station they initiated moves to close the docking bay doors. On the Valkyrie they began to counter that move. Lom established a link with the control room computers and jammed the signal. The report of this went through to the Lohengrin.

"Open hailing frequencies." Macleod ordered.

A message went through to the Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, this is Captain Macleod. Stop this Jim, or I'll make sure you never sit in the captain's chair again!"

The Valkyrie was now close to the docking bay doors. A few seconds later they went into open space. A thousand kilometres away from the station and warp drive was initiated.

"Let's se what trans-warp can do against the Valkyrie!" said Macleod. "Engage!"

The helmsman started the warp drive. The sound of warp engines building up to maximum power filled the engine room, but then there was what only could be described as a splutter, and then a cough. Then the Lohengrin ground to a complete halt, while the Valkyrie was building up to maximum warp drive. On the bridge of the Valkyrie Lom turned to Singh and smiled. He held his hand out and gave something to the surgeon.

"A gift, doctor. From one zzurgeon to another! Warp drive computer chipzz!"

"I would still like to know what is going on!" said Singh.

"You have an appointment, Doctor." said Watt. "With the Istari!"

**CHAPTER TWO**

Commander Sutek and Professor Watt continued to make their way through the land of Valhalla. They were no in the Antarctic sector. Watt held his tri-corder in front of him.

"The signal is getting stronger." he said. "It's now only about twenty metres ahead."

They made they way slowly through the snow. Soon they saw what they were looking for. They saw what appeared to be a young boy, his bottom half buried in the snow. They approached the boy. He was shivering a lot because he was naked. Sutek held out his tri-corder.

"He is alive, but just barely."

Sutek then placed his hands around the boy's head. The boy raised his head slightly and looked at Sutek.

"If I was capable of emotion the one I would be showing at the moment would be surprise. I would have though this impossible, but this seems to be a young Magus!"

"How can that be?" said Watt. "Magus is dead!"

"Perhaps the regeneration of Valhalla is regenerating his cells."

Watt took the cape he was still carrying and placed it around the boy's shoulders. Sutek then activated his communicator.

"Sutek to Einstein."

"Matthews here."

"We have found something rather interesting. We have found the life form, and as remarkable as it may sound it is an infant Ambassador Magus."

Matthews paused. He did not know what to do.

"Are you sure about that Commander?"

"It appears that the Valhalla regeneration process is also regenerating Ambassador Magus. We found his funeral boat on the shore."

Matthews again paused.

"Is he in any immediate danger?"

"Unknown at this time."

"You'd better stay there for a while while I contact Starfleet Command. Einstein out."

The communication channel fell silent.

"So what do we do now?" asked Watt.

"We can do nothing but wait." Sutek replied.

Unknown to those on the planet or on board the Einstein was that every communication was being monitored. A Monstron Satan class vessel, the Nosferatu, under the command of Colonel Lugosi, was in the same sector, but cloaked so the Einstein could not detect it. Colonel Lugosi was listening carefully.

"Imagine." he said. "The power of Phineas Magus, working for the Monstron Empire! He would indeed be a mighty weapon!"

The first officer, Lt. Colonel Strange, approached him.

"But did you not hear, sir? He is but a boy!"

"A boy we could train to serve us! Set a course for the Time of Legends helmsman, ahead warp five!"

On board the Valkyrie Amarus was picking up a signal.

"It's from the Monstron vessel Nosferatu." he said. "To their High Command. All I can make out is that they have found something on the Time of Legends, some sort of new weapon which they could use."

"Keep scanning for sub-space anomalies." Watt ordered. "If they are near the Time I want to know the instance we enter that sector."

It was not long before the Nosferatu was in orbit around the Time. The Einstein had no chance. Before they could raise shields and put out a distress call phasers and photo torpedoes ripped into the ship. On the planet's surface Watt tried to put a call through to the ship.

"Not a peep." he said. "How's Magus?"

Sutek looked at Watt.

"Up to puberty. It seems that the changes going through him are connected to the regeneration of Valhalla. It is occurring in surges."

"What about his mind?"

"He has his powers, but no intelligence."

Then, as Sutek made a scanner sweep.

"We have company. Monstron life signs heading this way."

"We had better move on." replied Watt.

The Valkyrie was entering orbit.

"Captain, I've received a message from Starfleet, to the Einstein, warning of our approach."

"Any reply?" asked Captain Watt.

"None sir."

"See if you can contact anyone on the Einstein. Find out what is going on. All frequencies."

Tompkins set to work. Soon he had Sutek and Paul Watt on an open channel. Captain Watt soon knew of their exact location. So did Lugosi. Seeking the advantage he beamed down to the coordinates with two other Monstrons. Before Watt or Sutek could act they had grabbed the young Magus.

Then it happened.

Instinctively Magus brought his hands together, creating a mighty clap of thunder. The Monstrons were disoriented. Watt leapt to the attack, struggling with Lugosi, but the Monstron's superior strength told. Soon Paul Watt lay dad, his life snuffed out by a Monstron blade.

James Watt had been listening to this with great anxiety. Lugosi put Sutek in touch with Watt.

"Captain, I am afraid your brother is dead."

"You murdering Monstron bastard!" yelled Watt.

"That is beside the point, Watt." said Lugosi. "You will surrender your ship to me. You will beam down to the Time yourself and hand over all security access codes. You will then follow me to the Monstron home world where you and your crew shall remain as prisoners."

Watt turned to Singh.

"Any suggestions?"

"If we can get down there and somehow get Sutek to link my consciousness to Magus' we may have a chance, but we need to get down there."

"Very well." said Watt. "Lom, two to beam down, directly from the bridge."

They materialised in the clearing with the others. Lugosi scowled at them in triumph.

"The great James Watt, defeated at last. We have the greatest prize ever owned by the Federation, Ambassador Magus."

"You have nothing." replied Singh. "He is but a brainless shell."

"I will examine him." said Sutek.

The Vulcan and the doctor both bent low over Magus. Brief words were exchanged. Then they went to help the wizard, not almost returned to his old looks, to his feet. To Lugosi's surprise Sutek and Singh held Magus' hands together, chanting in unison. A burst of energy knocked Lugosi flying. On a command from Watt they were all returned to the Valkyrie. They headed out of orbit as quickly as possible.

"Captain, a message from Thomas Leacock."

"On screen."

The face of Magus' former pupil and adopted son appeared up on the screen."

"You have Magus with you?" he asked anxiously/

Watt nodded.

"I know the price you have paid. It was written thus. You must return to Earth."

"We cannot." replied Watt. "We have stolen a starship, flouted every Federation regulation."

"There is a precedent. The case of Admiral James Kirk, eighty years ago. I am not without influence. It helps to be Sorcerer Supreme you know. Return to Earth, bring Magus to me at Stonehenge. You will have to fail trial for you actions, but not until Magus is himself once more."

**CHAPTER THREE**

Leacock stood anxiously in the centre of Stonehenge, awaiting the arrival of Watt and Sutek with Magus and Singh. The conditions for their passage to the ancient site were severe. They were only allowed to attend under armed guard for the crimes they had committed. The remaining crew members of the Valkyrie were held I confinement. Leacock had pleaded in vain for a pardon but had at least obtained the permission of Starfleet for the attempt to restore Magus' mind to his body.

Only four other living creatures watched. The companions of Magus for many a long year, Teddy, Toby, Jimmy and Tabby. They stood, just beyond the stone circle, watching anxiously.

Then came the rumbling of engines in the distance. A Federation personnel carrier appeared, parking at the outer circle. Two armed guards climbed down first, followed by Lethbridge-Stewart, Watt and Sutek. Singh came along last. Then came two medical orderlies, bringing the shell of Magus.

"I hope this is no clever trick to aid Captain Watt, Mr. Leacock." said the Admiral haughtily. "They are facing serious charges. There is no current evidence to show that this being here actually is Ambassador Magus, not that Dr. Singh is currently in possession of the intellect of the same. All our scans reveal nothing in either case.

Leacock smiled.

"My dear sir, I did not think that your scans would. As Sutek will tell you it is not logical for a man to return from the dead, but were there not two cases before, one which had significant consequences for the world?"

The Admiral shuffled uneasily. It was upon his report that the future of Captain Watt rested. If, as Leacock had said, the being now laid upon the rock was Magus then, because the mission to restore him to life could be justified as beneficial to Federation security all charges were to be dropped. If this were not so then Watt faced a long time on a prison asteroid.

The Admiral looked around seeking Teddy. He had never been used to animals at the best of times, but to have to talk to a dog with an IQ higher than his own was not a pleasant task.

"Are you sure that is Magus?" he asked.

Teddy gazed up at him.

"The scent matches up."

Lethbridge-Stewart took out his communicator.

"Send Dr. Pulaski in."

Another vehicle arrived. Dr. Katherine Pulaski, former chief medical officer of the Enterprise, stepped out and went to join the Admiral.

"You have the medical records for Magus?" asked the Admiral.

Pulaski nodded.

"And all the equipment I need to prove if that man there is the Ambassador or not."

Leacock stepped aside impatiently. Pulaski set to work.

"Overall general scans show that the subject is male, humanoid, approximately one and one half thousand years old."

She shone an instrument upon the fingers, then took a sample of blood. The blood flowed with a luminous golden quality as Pulaski poured it into another device which she set to one side. Then she shone a light into the eyes.

"Retinal scans match."

Then she picked up the blood analyser.

"Admiral, for all intents and purposes this man is Phineas Magus."

The Admiral scowled.

"Well Mr. Leacock. You had better get on with it."

Leacock bowed. He motioned Singh to stand next to the slab where the form of Magus lay. Leacock placed one hand on Singh's head, the other upon Magus' He began to chant in Latin, then the chant became Eldarin, the ancient language of the Elves, and only known by a few outside the race.

It seemed that nothing was happening. Pulaski and Lethbridge-Stewart looked around them. Then it really began. The sky grew darker as clouds swept across the face of the moon. An unearthly glow began to sweep across the great stone circle. As Leacock continued to chant Magus' eyes slowly began to open.

Leacock ceased to chant. He reached into his pocket and handed Magus his spectacles. The he handed him his cane and helped him to his feet. Together they walked unsteadily to the edge of the stone circle. Magus seemed confused. Then as they reached the edge of the circle they met his companions. Recognition dawned on the face of Magus. They greeted each other. Then Magus turned to Watt.

"I knew you would not let me down." he said.

Then, followed by his companions, he left the stone circle. Lethbridge-Stewart walked to Watt.

"My report will recommend all charges are dropped, Captain."

Then he left.

"Well Gourlak, it looks like we're back in business."


	5. 5: The Prisoner

**CHAPTER ONE**

Magus sat, alone in a laboratory. Behind a mirror screen sat James Watt, on temporary leave from the Valkyrie, & Platox, chief scientist of the Starfleet research unit. Around Magus were a series of screens, to one side was a multi-level chess board. Magus was himself linked into a stratagema game. Each of the screens flashed up various mathematical, philosophical or other questions. Magus answered these whilst playing both games. Behind the screen Watt looked at Platox.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

The Socratian looked at the computer.

"All of his knowledge is there. IQ of 3000, everything he has learned in ten centuries of existence, he is as he ever was. There is one more test."

As they watched a screen at the other end of the lab drew back to reveal a huge pipe organ. Magus gazed at it for a few seconds, then walked over and seated himself. His fingers began to dance over the keyboard as he played Bach's Toccata & Fugue in G Minor. Watt looked at Platox.

"As you say, he is as he was."

Later that day Magus & Watt both left the labs.

"You don't need to nursemaid me James. If I can come back from the dead then I can look after myself for a few weeks."

"I was due some shore leave." replied Watt. "And don't forget, you've done a lot for my family. If it hadn't been for you my great grandmother would never have been released from Russia. The list goes on and on."

Magus smiled.

"Very well, James. The first thing I want to do is to go and find my dogs!"

The U.S.S. Valkyrie neared the Epsilon-Beta sector, a previously unchartered system. It's mission, a routine mapping assignment. In temporary command of the Valkyrie was Captain Connor McCloud. This was a sort of homecoming for McCloud because he had commanded the Valkyrie some seven years ago. His first officer was someone by the name of Watt, and also under his command was a young Vulcan ensign, Sutek.

McCloud walked onto the bridge and took the captain's chair. Pendragon and Trospheo sat either side of him. McCloud looked around at his surroundings and smiled.

"It's good to be back at the held of this old girl." he said. "A pity it's only until Jim returns from Earth."

"Message coming in from Starfleet Command." reported Lieutenant Amarus at tactical. "From Captain Watt. Magus is doing well. He will return in three weeks."

"How long until we reach the Epsilon-Beta system?" asked McCloud.

"Forty-seven minutes." Tompkins replied.

"You have the bridge, Commander Pendragon." said McCloud. "Call me when we reach the sector. I'll be in the Gresley."

A few minutes later McCloud was sat in the bar in the Gresley, a glass of synthahol in his hand. He appeared deep in thought as Dr. Singh approached.

"May I join you?" asked Singh.

McCloud nodded. Singh took the stool next to him.

"Is anything wrong, Captain?" asked Singh.

"It's nothing, Doctor."

"Captain, I may not be a psychologist, but I can tell something is troubling you. And if you can't tell your doctor, who can you tell?"

McCloud took a sip from his glass.

"It's this whole thing." said McCloud. "Ever since the Lohengrin was destroyed I've been shunted around as if I was in a railway goods yard, keeping the seat warm while a ship's captain takes a holiday."

"You could have requested shore leave yourself. You could have gone back to Scotland."

"Earth is the last place I want to go. Surely you've studied my medical records. Whenever I return to Earth I stop ageing. That's why I took a voluntary de-motion. When I'm in space I'm a mortal!"

"You don't have to return to Earth, Captain. I'm sure someone of your vast experience and knowledge would make a fine ambassador."

"I hardly see myself as a diplomat."

"Then why not migrate to one of the new colonies in the Thiros quadrant?"

"And become a pioneer of the future? Hardly my scene."

"Then it seems you are in a catch twenty-two situation. You want to leave Starfleet but no other career interests you."

Then a call came through from the bridge.

"Pendragon to McCloud."

"McCloud here."

"Can you report to the bridge, Captain? We've found something that will interest you."

McCloud was soon on the bridge.

"We've picked up a planet on the sensors." said Pendragon. "Mr. Greenleaf?"

"A class M planet sir. Oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, no visible life forms."

"I was involved in the study of the information of the probes they sent out here nine years ago." said Pendragon. "They reported no planets in this system. And a planet like this would take millennia to reach this stage of development."

"You have the bridge, Commander Pendragon. I'll lead the away team on this one."

"But Captain….!" protested Pendragon.

"It's a lifeless planet, with no life forms." said McCloud. "What harm could become of me. And don't forget, I've nearly a thousand years experience of combat."

McCloud gestured at Amarus and Tompkins.

"Commander Sutek report to transporter room three."

A couple of minutes later McCloud, Amarus and Tompkins entered the transporter room. Sutek was already there.

"Just a routine scouting mission." said McCloud. "The usual things, soil, rock samples."

"I would feel safer if we all had phasers." said Amarus.

"You of all people have no need for them." said McCloud.

The away team stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize." ordered McCloud.

Within seconds they were on the planet's surface.

The sight that greeted them was one of a barren wasteland, a sort of desert/mountainous type terrain. As soon as they had materialized Sutek took out his tri-corder and began scanning.

"Anything?" asked McCloud.

"I am detecting nothing."

"Pan out a little." McCloud ordered. "Take the usual samples and readings."

A few minutes passed as the away team carried out their tasks. Then, Amarus found something and called to the others. They soon joined him.

"Steps?" puzzled McCloud.

The steps led to what appeared to be a ledge. Sutek climbed the steps and reached the ledge. He began scanning with his tri-corder.

"I'm picking up an energy reading of a type I've never seen before, from inside the mountain."

"How can that be?" asked McCloud.

"Unknown." Sutek replied. "But there appears to be a network of caves below the surface."

McCloud joined Sutek on the ledge.

"If there's caves below then there must be an entrance on this ledge." he said.

McCloud began to feel around the wall of the mountain, looking for a lever or something. Then, suddenly, a glow surround McCloud, and a second later he was gone. Sutek activated his communicator.

"Sutek to Valkyrie. Captain McCloud is gone."

Sutek held his tri-corder near the wall of the mountain.

"There appears to be some sort of lift shaft behind this wall."

"Move out of the way!" said Amarus.

Amarus raised his hand at the mountain, and using his natural heat generating ability unleashed a huge and continuous fire burst at the mountain. Rocks and rubble began to fly, and it appeared as if Amarus was having some sort of effect against the mountain. Then he stopped his fire burst. He had managed to burn his way through the rock of the mountain but he was unable to get through the metal doors. Sutek again scanned the area.

"The door is made of adamantium. There is no way your fire burst would have been able to penetrate it."

McCloud lay unconscious. Slowly he began to regain his senses. He slowly sat up and began to feel his head. It felt like someone was trying to kick their way out of his head. He allowed himself a slight groan. He then began to look around. He appeared to be in some sort of cave, but what was different about this cave was that the other wall was transparent, as if lined by glass. McCloud got to his feet and walked over to the transparent wall. He began to feel around the wall but could find no way of escape. He did the same with the brick-like wall, but again no luck. He looked out of the transparent wall and saw a long corridor. There appeared to be other "caves" like his along the corridor. He could also hear others in those caves. Then, from the end of the corridor, he noticed a door open. Two large humanoid beings walked out of the door. Behind them was another, and this one was restraining what appeared to be a human woman, about twenty years old. They approached McCloud's cave. One of the men pressed a button on a panel, and the transparent wall opened. McCloud attempted to make his escape but the other man pushed him back into the cave. The third then threw the young woman into the cave with McCloud. The transparent wall was then closed. The three humanoids then left via the door.

The woman got to her feet. McCloud began to ram the transparent wall with his shoulder. It didn't budge. He then turned to the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Capria. I've been here for seven years."

"Impossible. The Valkyrie is the first manned starship to visit this sector."

Then, McCloud turned around again, and he saw what appeared to be a female watching from the other side of the transparent wall. She stood silently, watching McCloud. McCloud approached the wall.

"Who are you? Where is this place? What am I doing here?"

The woman was silent. She continued to stare at McCloud.

"Why don't you answer me, damn you?"

McCloud again rammed the wall with his shoulder. The woman flinched.

"Interesting. The subject shows violent tendencies, a savage side. We must study more."

McCloud was amazed. The woman had spoken without moving her lips.

"How did you do that? Is it some form of telepathy?"

"All will become clear within time, Captain McCloud."

Commander Pendragon paced up and down the bridge. He kept glancing at Sutek, who sat at the helm.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Pendragon.

"I am working as fast as I can." Sutek replied.

"Well work faster!" Pendragon snapped. "I want you to find that energy source."

A few minutes later Sutek found what he was looking for.

"The energy source is far beneath the planet's surface."

"Can we beam a rescue party into the caverns?" asked Pendragon.

"No Commander. The energy source is creating some sort of force field between the surface and the caverns. The transporter signal would just bounce off."

"Then the only way in is through that entrance."

**CHAPTER TWO**

McCloud continued to examine the transparent shielding that held him prisoner. The young woman, Capria, sat on the single bed.

"It's no use." she said. "There is no way you can escape from here."

"Have you ever tried?" asked McCloud.

"I have had no desire to."

McCloud walked over to the bed and sat next to Capria.

"So where are we?" asked McCloud. "Who are our hosts?"

"All I know is that we are far below the planet's surface, and that out hosts as you call them have great telepathic abilities."

"You mean like the Trasphons?"

"No, much more powerful than them Trasphons can only read thoughts, these can do much more."

A certain, sheepish look appeared on Capria's face. McCloud could tell that she was not tell all that she knew."

"There is more, isn't there?"

"I only know as much as you."

McCloud grabbed Capria.

"You're lying! Tell me all that you know!"

Then two of the telepathic beings appeared at the window. They both stared at McCloud.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" McCloud shouted.

The second telepath looked at the first.

"You were correct. Definite violent tendencies. And you say the scans reveal his it not totally like the female?"

"Affirmative. His cell structure is slightly different than that of the human female."

McCloud was now standing at the window. He looked angry.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

The first telepath nodded at McCloud.

"We wish to only observe you. We wish you no harm."

"You are harming me by keeping me in this cage!"

McCloud barged the window with his shoulder. The two telepaths flinched as if McCloud was about to smash through the window.

"The savageness is beginning to escalate. We must begin."

Slowly the scene for McCloud began to change. McCloud was not in the cave but on the bridge of his old ship, the Lohengrin. McCloud recognised the planet they were orbiting. It was the Time of Legends. Next to him sat the first officer, Commander Willoughby. At the tactical station stood Lieutenant Muir. McCloud was somewhat confused.

"This can't be." he said. "The Lohengrin was destroyed by the Valkyrie!"

McCloud checked the star date on the computer. He wondered what was going on, whether or not he might be dreaming.

"Klingon Bird of Prey entering space." reported the helmswoman.

McCloud was surprised, the woman was Capria. McCloud hesitated.

"Valhalla has been attacked!" said Willoughby.

"Arm phasers and photo torpedoes." said McCloud. "Fire at will!"

The phaser blast ripped into the Klingon vessel.

"They have no shields." said Muir. "Auxiliary power is failing. Life support is badly damaged."

"Fire again." McCloud ordered.

Another blast ripped into the Klingon vessel.

"Sensors showing eighty-seven percent damage." said Capria. "Power is almost completely gone."

McCloud marched over to the helm and swung Capria's chair around.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted.

Capria looked surprised.

"I was assigned to the Lohengrin two months ago, right out of the academy."

"This is an illusion, isn't it?" said McCloud. "This is part of a game. You're one of them!"

"Captain!" shouted Willoughby. "Photo torpedo coming from the Toschk!"

"This is not how it happened!" shouted McCloud.

The torpedo ripped into the Lohengrin. It was a direct hit on the bridge. As the explosions ripped through the ship the scene began to shimmer. McCloud was not back in the cave with Capria. The telepath stood at the window.

"Interesting. The subject attacked the vessel without provocation. A savage response."

McCloud jumped to his feet and stormed over to the window.

"The Toschk was under the command of the madman Theophilus. He had just killed over three thousand innocent people. We had every right to fire!"

Then searing pain rippled through McCloud's skull. He slumped to the ground. Capria rushed over to him. Then, the telepath gazed towards the exit.

"More subjects have arrived. They seek entrance to the compound."

The telepath left the corridor.

The telepath had been alerted to the presence of another away team from the Valkyrie. This one consisted of Pendragon, Amarus, Tompkins, Sutek and Trospheo. Amarus, Tompkins and Sutek began setting up a device that looked like an old cannon. Pendragon and Trospheo walked over to the ledge.

"There is a presence here." said Trospheo. "But I'm only picking up a faint sign."

"Can you tell anything?" asked Pendragon.

"Only that they possess great power."

Amarus then called to Pendragon.

"Everything's ready."

Pendragon and Trospheo walked over to the cannon. Pendragon activated his communicator.

"Pendragon to engineering. Is everything ready Commander Lom?"

"Everything izz complete. We await your order."

"Power up the cannon, Mr. Sutek."

Sutek switched on the cannon, and a connection was made with the Valkyrie which allowed the ship to give more power to the cannon. The phaser beam was aimed at the entrance to the cave. Rocks and rubble began to fly. The beam fired for two minutes. When Pendragon ordered for the phaser to be turned off he was amazed to find that the phaser cannon had seemingly caused no damage at all. Sutek rushed up to the ledge and scanned the entrance with his tri-corder.

"I cannot explain it. There should be at least minimal damage. It is most odd."

"Fire again."

"Impossible, Commander." reported Amarus. "The Valkyrie can no longer provide enough power."

"Then we'll have to get the power from somewhere."

McCloud paced around his cave. Capria sat on the bed. McCloud continuously pounded his fist into his hand.

"Why don't you just relax?" asked Capria. "We can't go anywhere or do anything."

"You're still not telling me anything." said McCloud. "Why are we here?"

Capria paused.

"If I tell you they will only hurt me in the same way they hurt you earlier."

"Tell me!"

The scene began to shimmer again. The cave was replaced this time by the scene of Loch Ness in Scotland in the year 1999. McCloud's Starfleet uniform was gone, replaced by clothes more suitable to that era. In his hand was a sword, a sword given to him by his old friend Ramirez. In front of him was a small fire that he had seemingly built earlier. He looked up into the sky and he could see a huge black aircraft approaching the Loch. It was just as it had been in 1999. The aircraft carried Captain Shield and Saruman the White. As if by instinct McCloud ran down the hills until he came to the shore of the loch. By the time he reached the water's edge the black aircraft was hovering above the water. The side hatchway of the aircraft opened. In the hatchway stood Saruman the White. It was just as it had happened some four hundred years ago. Again, by instinct, McCloud ran back up the hill. He now stood on a hill higher than the aircraft. He looked below and he could see Saruman using his powers to search for the Loch Ness Monster. Then, the evil wizard found something. McCloud then began to run, gradually getting faster and faster. Then he launched himself into the air with a mighty leap toward the black aircraft. Within seconds McCloud landed on the aircraft. The aircraft shuddered with the impact. He then swing down into the aircraft and kicked Saruman in the chest. The blow knocked the wizard to the floor. Saruman shouted at Captain Shield and the Russian put the aircraft on automatic pilot. He hurled his shield at McCloud and the shield knocked McCloud off his feet. As Shield moved toward him he noticed that there was someone else on board the aircraft, someone who has bound and gagged. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. The prisoner was Capria. In the battle in 1999 McCloud then knocked Shield off his feet, but this time Shield picked McCloud up and delivered several blows to his stomach, chest and head. McCloud was barely conscious. Then, as Shield prepared to deliver the final blow the scene began to shimmer. It changed once again back to the cave. Again the female telepath stood at the window. Capria was also in the cave.

"Most interesting." mused the telepath. "When reliving memories he is distracted by the presence of the human female."

The telepath then gazed toward the ceiling.

"Perhaps we can add variety to this experiment."

Outside the away team were making adjustments to the phaser cannon. Trospheo and Pendragon were examining the entrance with a tri-corder.

"I don't understand it." said Pendragon. "This door is made of adamantium, thought of as the most indestructible metal ever until the 22nd century. A phaser blast of the power we used should have sliced through it easily."

Then Trospheo placed her hand on her temple and let out a slight groan.

"What is it?"

"A presence, like the others, but much stronger."

Then Trospheo began to shimmer, and seconds late she was gone. Seconds later she appeared in the cave with McCloud and Capria.

"Most intriguing." mused the telepath. "Same form, but different pigmentation and mild telepathic abilities.

Capria sprang to her feet.

"It's not fair!" she screamed. "You said I could have him! You said he was mine!"

McCloud noticed that Trospheo was wearing a phaser holster. He walked over to her and took out her phaser. He aimed it at the window and tried to fire, but no phaser beam came out. He adjusted the setting and tried to fire it again, but again the same result. Each time McCloud fired at the window the telepath flinched.

"The subject continues to use violence in an attempt to escape. Most interesting."

The telepath then went to the exit and left. McCloud walked over to Capria and grabbed her by the arm.

"It's time for the truth young woman. Why are we here? What do they want with us?"

Capria paused.

"We are part of an experiment. They want us to mate, to produce offspring, so they can observe us."

"What about the illusions? Why do they make me re-enact things from my past?"

"They wish to observe you in crisis situations. They wanted to see if you would protect me, or rescue me."

"You say they want to observe us?"

"They have done this with other creatures for thousands of years. Haven't you heard the others in their cells down the corridor?"

"You mean this is a zoo?"

"Of sorts. A zoo of races from all over the universe."

"And they keep everyone happy by providing illusions for their guests, making the re-live happy memories from their past. I noticed that when I attacked the window they flinched, as if they didn't know I was about to attack the window. Does that mean that there are points when they can't read thoughts, when they can be blocked out?"

Capria paused once again.

"That's it, isn't it? They can read all thoughts, but angry, aggressive thoughts are beyond their reach. They can't read angry thoughts. It seems as if I may have found a way to combat them."

Then the scene began to change once again. This time it was the car park underneath Madison Square Garden in New York in the year 1986. McCloud recognised the scene as one in which he battled one of his own kind, a battle he originally won. His foe was dressed in a suit and tie and held a large broadsword in his hand. His foe looked confused.

"I'm not going to take part in this lab test anymore." he cried.

The scene began to shimmer. Seconds later he was back in the cave. The female telepath was again standing in the window. A concerned look appeared on her face. McCloud stared at her.

"Lost you control didn't you? I was right. You can't read aggressive thoughts!"

**CHAPTER THREE**

Pendragon and Amarus stood outside the seemingly indestructible metal door.

"Would it be possible for us to blast through with the ship's phasers?" Pendragon asked.

"Not a good idea." Amarus replied. "The blast would probably cause a cave in inside the cavern. Captain McCloud and Counsellor Trospheo would be trapped inside.

"What about a photo torpedo?"

"The same result."

"Is there anything we could do to break through this door?"

Amarus thought for a moment.

"A low intensity proton beam could work, and I could make the adjustments to the cannon, but it would take some time."

"Time is one thing we may not have. Work as fast as you can."

A few hours passed. McCloud, Trospheo and Capria had fallen asleep inside the cave. McCloud began to stir. His eyes half open, he thought he heard a noise, as if some sort of hatchway was being opened. He then noticed that on the brick-like section of the wall a small hatchway opened and a had reached into the cave and tried to grab the phaser. McCloud leapt up, grabbed the arm and pulled on it. It was the female telepath. He held her from behind, put his arm around her throat, and with his other hand pointed the phaser at her head. The struggle awoke Trospheo and Capria, and also brought two other telepaths to the window.

"Any move from you and she dies." cried McCloud. "Now I want some answers. What is this place? Why do you want us?"

The telepaths outside looked intrigued by the situation.

"We only wish to study you, and others like you." the telepath gasped. "We seek you keep you here, to let you live in any world you wish to."

"I don't take kindly to being confined." said McCloud.

"Let her go!" cried Capria. "They'll only hurt us more!"

"If they've got any sense they'll stop this whole charade here and now." McCloud said. "You heard me, stop this now, or your friend here will learn more about death!"

"Do….what he says." gasped the telepath.

One of the telepaths outside the window nodded. The scene began to shimmer again, but this time the scene did not change. Suddenly a huge hole with phaser burns around the edge appeared in the window. McCloud let go of the telepath.

"So this was an illusion too." said McCloud. "The phaser was working."

The away team outside were also amazed to find that they had indeed broken through the metal door. As they went outside the ledge they saw McCloud, Trospheo and Capria exit via the left. The three telepaths were not far behind them. McCloud turned to the female telepath.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why did you keep us prisoner?"

"We only wished to study you, to examine you in certain situations. We had no idea that your species did not take to confinement easily. For that we apologise. You and your companions are free to go."

McCloud turned to Capria.

"You must come with us. You can't stay here."

"But I can't go with you. I must remain here."

"Why?"

The telepath nodded once again. Slowly Capria began to change. She began to stoop, a hump began to form on her back. Her face began to show horrible scars. McCloud looked shocked.

"It was like I said." she said. "My ship crashed here seven years ago. We were way off course, and we had sustained some damage to our dilithium crystals. When the ship crashed the telepaths pulled my body from the wreckage. I was the only survivor. I was badly injured. The telepaths tried to repair my body but I was the first human they had seen, and they had nothing to go on. No one can repair this damage. That is why I must stay here."

McCloud again turned to the telepath.

"Is that why you brought me here? You wanted to give her a companion?"

"Yes, Captain. We wanted to make her happy."

"But you can still make her happy. Will you return to her her illusion of beauty?"

"We will do anything in our power to keep her content. We will provide any illusion she desires. As for you, you are now free to go. Again we apologize for any harm that has befallen you.

McCloud walked over to Pendragon.

"It's good to see you again, Captain." he said.

"Likewise, Commander. Get us out of here."

Pendragon activated his communicator.

"Pendragon to transporter room. Six to beam up."

They were soon on their way. Just before the transporter beam hit them McCloud watched as Capria and the telepaths re-entered the caves. Her beauty had been restored. McCloud had wished that he could have taken her with him but some things are never meant to be.


End file.
